Tread Softly because you Tread on my Dreams
by KaraAlissa
Summary: Beauty, a leading WWE Diva, gets her heart broken. However, when Smackdown's resident Reject falls for her can she learn to open her heart again? Shannon Moore/OC
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

Aurora opened the door to her hometown coffee shop letting the cool air hit her. Even though she lived in good old PA it was still hot as hell in late August. She took a seat at a two person table near the window and began shuffling her feet. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she waited for her boyfriend of 2 years, Robert, to meet her. The fight they had the week before was playing in her mind. They had barely spoken over the last week which was killing Aurora. She knew she'd love Robert from the moment they met. It was an instant attraction, and now here they were two years later. Even though she was only 19 she knew she was in love. It was a feeling she couldn't explain even if she tried. She smiled to herself thinking of the phone conversation they had the previous day when he invited her for coffee.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey sweetie." Robert's voice came softly through the phone._ _"Are you busy tomorrow?" Aurora smiled even though he couldn't see._

_"Nope, we don't go back on the road for a couple of days? Want to get together?' She asked trying to suppress her excitement. _

_"Yeah, want to go for coffee at the coffee shop downtown?"_

_"Sure sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."_

_"I love you too hun." They said their good-byes and hung up._

_End flashback_

She stood up as Robert walked through the door. He smiled at her grabbing her into a hug and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Want anything?" He asked with a smile.

"No thanks sweetie, I'm fine." She took a seat and watched as Robert ordered himself a coffee and brought it back over to the table sitting across from her. They leaned in toward each other and he placed one hand on her knee smiling at her. They remained silent for a few moments before he took her hands in his.

"Aurora." He said softly though the smile had left his face. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." Her heart skipped a beat and her body felt red hot for a moment. She jerked her hands away and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him, holding off tears as best as she could, telling herself it couldn't be happening. He sighed in frustration.

"I just don't think we fit together."

"How can you say that? You used to always say we were perfect for each other."

"I'm sorry Aurora. I just don't love you anymore." Robert barely looked at her when he said it, but Aurora felt her heart drop.

"Can't we at least talk about this?" She asked desperately.

"I have to get going, I need to drop a check off for my mom." He said still looking at the table. Aurora tried her best to compose herself. "Let me walk you to your car." Aurora didn't say anything she just followed him to her jeep. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way."

"I am too." she said in reply. Robert kissed her softly one last time then made his way back to his own Jeep. He turned around and smiled at her before getting into his car, turning it on, and driving away. Aurora was basically stunned, she didn't know what to say or what to do. As she began driving back towards her mom's house, where she was staying while in town, the tears began to flow freely. How could he do this to her? She thought he loved her. She pulled into her parents driveway, noticing their car gone and made her way inside where she collapsed onto the floor sobbing uncontrollably. As she felt a wave of nausea hit her she ran to the bathroom getting sick several times before laying down on the bathroom floor. She closed her eyes as she began reciting a poem she knew by heart. "I shriek, start up, the same sad prospect find, and wake to all the griefs I left behind." She cried once more silently begging for someone to come home.

8 months later.

Aurora sat backstage waiting for a special RAW to begin. Superstars from not only RAW, but Smackdown, and ECW were all on the show tonight. A special three hour show and Aurora had a match against Victoria and she was more excited than she could express. Victoria was an amazing dominant Diva, and it would be an honor stepping in the ring with her. She heard a knock at her door and sighed as she got up from her comfortable couch and made her way over to the door, she opened it slowly.

"Hey girly!" Chris Irvine, better known to his fans as Chris Jericho, said with a huge grin plastered on his face. Aurora smiled opening the door wider to let him in.

"How have you been Chris?" She asked giving him a hug.

"Oh, you know me, rocking and rolling." He said sitting on her couch.

"Please... sit down..." She said with a smirk. "How's Jess doing?"

"Oh, she's busy as ever with the twins." He smiled thinking of his wife and family.

"So, I take it Ash and the twins are doing well?"

"Yeah, bad as ever, but Ash is turning out to be just like his daddy." Chris said with a proud smile.

"Oh God, help us!" Aurora said sitting next to him, and giving him a playful smile.

"So how are you doing sweetie? Jess and I have been pretty worried about you." His face was suddenly serious.

"Don't worry about me Chris, I'm going to be fine." Aurora said with a sigh. She was appreciative that he cared so much about her, but he didn't have anything to be worried about.

"Rose you should start dating again." He said with a nod. Aurora smiled at his nickname for her, another play on the Disney film "Sleeping Beauty" when the main character was called Bryer Rose, for a time. Aurora's ring name was Beauty.

"I don't know Chris..."

"Come on, there are a lot of single guys around here." He said pushing the subject. Aurora sighed.

"You're not going to give this up are you?" She asked leaning back against the couch.

"No way in hell. Rose, I know Robert broke you're heart, but sweetie it's time to move on."

"I... I don't want to get hurt again." She said finally revealing her fears. "I don't want to fall in love again just to have it backfire in my face." Chris put his arm around her and pulled her towards him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise you, you'll find someone who won't treat you like he did." Aurora smiled at her best friend before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she shouted sitting up.

"Beauty, 5 minutes..." One of the techs said with a blush in his cheeks.

"Thanks." Aurora said standing up walking over to her gym bag and pulling out her knee pads.

"You ready?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know it!" Aurora screamed pumping herself up. She made her way to the curtain and she saw the younger Hardy brother Jeff coming back from his match.

"Hey-ya Hardy!" Aurora said with a smile.

"Hello darlin'!" He smiled back brightly.

"What kind of match were you in tonight?" She asked while stretching.

"Tag team. Matt and I against Gregory Helms and Shannon Moore." He said pumping his fists into the air. "Felt just like home."

"Damn straight it did!" A guy yelled from behind him. He had shorter brown hair and brown eyes. She knew him from watching Smackdown, Shane Helms. "And who do we have here?" He said with a sincere smile towards Aurora.

"Shane, this is Aurora, Aurora this is Shane Helms." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Aurora said with a smile.

"You t..." Before he could finished he was tackled by someone who Aurora instantly recognized as the eldest Hardy brother. They bantered back and forth for a few moments. "Ah, and this is Matt Hardy!" He said pushing the man off of him.

"Hi Aurora, or should I call you Beauty?" He asked taking her hand.

"Aurora's perfectly fine." She smiled at him. "Well boys, I'm sure my music is starting any minute so..."

"Wait a sec. You have to meet Shan too." Jeff said looking around.

"Who?" Aurora asked to no one in particular.

"I think he means me." A voice said from behind her. She turned to meet a pair of amazing blue eyes and the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. He was shorter than the other guys, but that didn't matter, considering Aurora was only 5'4". Beautiful tattoo's covered his body and his blonde hair fell down into his face. For a moment she just stared at him, but she quickly came back to her senses.

"Hi, I'm Aurora Barnes." She said holding out her hand which he accepted.

"I'm Shannon Moore." He said with another smile that almost made her go weak. She heard Victoria's music play and she quickly let go of his hand, which she was still holding.

"Oops, better get a move on. It was nice meeting you guys." She said walking quickly towards the techs. She didn't see Shannon Moore blushing behind her.

"Shan, something you want to tell us?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jeffers." Shannon said avoiding his gaze.

"You know she's single." Jeff said egging Shannon on.

"She is?" Matt asked his eye brows raised.

"Yeah, she..."

"Shut up guys." Shannon said walking off towards the locker rooms.

"He like her?" Shane asked consulting his two friends.

"Oh yeah." Jeff said smirking.

"Without a doubt." Matt agreed and the three friends followed the young Shannon Moore to the locker rooms.


	2. A Kayfabe Relationship

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

Author's note: The "in-ring action" will be in bold.

Also: Special thanks to punkydiva17!

**The music hit the arena as the fans started going crazy.**

**"I'm only happy when it rains!"**

**"And now, making her way to the ring from Pennsylvania... Beauty!" Lillian's voice filled the arena along with Beauty's music as she made her way to the ring where Victoria was waiting for her. Beauty stepped into the ring and climbed up to the second turnbuckle playing it into the crowd, but Victoria ran towards her punching her lower back making her fall, the bell rang, and the match began. Victoria dominated from the beginning, hitting the Spiders web (A fireman's carry into a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam) she nearly picked up the three count, but only got a two. Aurora/Beauty started coming back though, with right hands, ignoring the referee telling her to stop. Beauty was known for doing moves usually not seen done by Diva's. She picked Victoria up in a fireman's carry and gave her the GTS. Then she stood facing the crowd a few inches from Victoria before doing a standing backflip and landing across her chest. She pulled Victoria's leg up as the ref fell to the mat.**

**"1...2...3!" **

**"And you're winner, Beauty!" Her music hit again as she raised her arm in victory and slowly made her way back up the ramp. **

As she went back through the curtain Chris was waiting for her.

"That was awesome Rose!" He said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Easy Chris! That Spider's web hurt!" She said as he set her back on the floor. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find herself face to face with Victoria.

"I just wanted to say great match!" She said holding her hand out to Aurora with a smile. She gladly accepted the handshake.

"Thanks so much Victoria." Aurora said smiling back at her.

"Please, call me Lisa. Hopefully we'll get to do this again sometime." She said still smiling.

"Definitely!" Aurora agreed. "See ya around." Lisa went back towards the locker rooms while Aurora remained with Chris.

"So I hear you were flirting it up with none other than the Hardy's, former Hurricane, and the reject." Chris said smirking at her.

"I was not flirting. I said hi to Jeff and he introduced me to his friends."

"Riiiight..." Chris said laughing. Aurora hit him playfully on the arm. Chris heard his music hit and he walked toward the curtain waving to Aurora and giving her a smirk. 'I was not flirting...' she thought to herself as she made her way slowly back to her locker room. Her body was sore and she couldn't wait to step into a hot shower, unfortunately she would have to because when she walked into her locker room she found it already inhabited by none other than the four men who had just crossed her mind.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Aurora asked standing in the door way surveying the room.

"Chris invited us in when he saw us in the hallway." Jeff Hardy said standing up from the couch.

"He told us you would be back soon enough." His older brother Matt said with a smile. 'Damn you Chris.' Aurora thought to herself though she showed a smile.

"Is that a problem?" Shannon asked gazing at her. His blue eyes shining. They made Aurora go weak.

"N-no. That's fine." She said turning more towards the other three men in the room then finally at the TV where Chris was wrestling JBL. She didn't see Matt, Jeff, and Shane all exchange glances.

Knock knock.

"Come in!" Aurora shouted her eyes still on the television.

"Umm.. Hi, Aurora?" A male voice said softly. She turned to meet the brown eyes of none other than CM Punk himself.

"Hi." Aurora said with a smile.

"Hi, umm Vince sent me to get you. He said he wanted to talk to us." He seemed kind of nervous as he rubbed his neck.

"Sure. See-ya later guys. Feel free to stay in here as long as you want." Aurora said grabbing a T-shirt and putting in on.

"Thanks Aurora." Jeff said with a wave. A few other mumbles met her ears before she left the room. "Hmm, that was interesting."

"Yeah what do you think McMahon wants?" Shane asked.

"Eh, who knows. Punk sure looked nervous didn't he." Matt said with a small glace toward Shannon.

"Yeah, I think he just thought Aurora was cute." Jeff said with a smirk. By this time all three men were looking at Shannon.

"Oh God, shut up guys!" He said focusing on the TV and trying in vain to ignore his friends.

"So, do you know what Vince wants to see us about?" Aurora asked Punk as they walked down the hall.

"I have an idea, but I'm not exactly sure." He stopped and held his hand out to her. "I'm Phil Brooks by the way." Aurora shook his hand.

"Aurora Barnes. It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile, and he gave her his classic crooked smirk. They made their way to Vince's office relatively quickly and Phil knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A booming voice came from inside. Vince was intimidating, more so in real life than on the show if you can believe it. "Ah, Phil, Aurora. Finally." He said indicting two seats in front of his desk which they quickly took. "Well, Aurora I was watching your match, excellent job by the way." He smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Yes, and I saw you do the GTS and your back-flip and a story idea hit me. Aurora your character seems better suited for say, ECW." Aurora's heart beat faster in her chest. Leave Raw? "So next week during the draft I am going to move you to ECW where you will pick up a story line with Phil." Aurora looked towards him and he gave a slight smile. "Any questions?"

"Well.." Aurora said. "This may be a little obvious, but just so everyone's on the same page... What exactly will Phil and I's storyline contain?"

"A kayfabe relationship. I mean the two of you are so much a like in your manners and style of wrestling." He paused. "I was personally thinking of having someone like Morrison or Chavo try to hit on you, Phil or Punk rather, saves you from one of their attacks when you turn them down. The two of you fight for a while, Aurora you being so dominant figures Phil didn't need to save you, then slowly but surely something more develops. Well, what do you guys think of the idea?" Aurora and Phil exchanged glaces, but slowly a smile crossed both of their faces.

"I think it's a great storyline sir." Phil said with a smile. Vince turned to look at Aurora.

"I agree with Phil. I think it will go over well with the fans."

"Great, it's settled then." Vince said standing. "Now if you will excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Phil and Aurora promptly stood and left the office.

"So, what do you really think of the storyline?" Phil asked with a smirk once they were a safe distance from the office.

"I honestly like it." Aurora suddenly became self-conscious. "Why, don't you?" She stole a glance at him and he just smiled.

"I think it will be a lot of fun." They walked for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence. "Well, I think this is yours." He said indicating the door.

"Yeah, thanks for walking me back."

"It was no problem."

"Well, I guess I will see you next week at the draft?"

"Count on it." He said with a smile. She held out her hand which he gladly accepted. "See you around, Aurora."

"Bye Phil." Aurora watched him walk away before opening the door to her locker room. The boys were still there, this time joined by Chris, only Raw was no longer playing on the televison. Instead someone had hooked up a PS2 and they five of them were sitting around watching Matt take on Jeff in Raw vs Smackdown.

"Hey Rose." Chris said looking over at her with a smile.

"Rose what the hell is that about?" Shane asked, but Aurora ignored him.

"Who's winning?" She asked walking over and sitting next to Chris.

"Jeff." Matt said throwing down the control which Shane picked up. "So, what did Vince want?"

"Vince wanted to see you?" Chris asked. Suddenly the room was quiet.

"Well, he is moving me to ECW. He said my style fits with Phil, so were going to have an on screen relationship." Shannon seemed to stiffen.

"You're going to leave Raw?" Chris said with a puppy dog face. Aurora nodded. He stuck his lower lip out.

"Awesome!" Matt shouted with a smile. Aurora looked at him confused. "Smackdown and ECW travel together! You'll be with Shane, Shannon, and of course the best of all... Me!" Aurora smiled, she hated leaving Raw because that meant leaving Jeff and Chris, but getting the chance to know Matt and Shane better was going to be amazing. Not to mention, the chance to hang out with Shannon.

"They're trading you through the draft next week I take it?" Chris asked.

"Yep, they'll probably start the story then too. Something about either Morrison or Chavo hitting on me?"

"I'll pout through the entire thing." Chris said hanging his head.

"Awe, Chris I didn't know I meant that much to you." Aurora said hugging him. The other guys laughed and Aurora stole a glance at Shannon who seemed to be deep in thought. Aurora moved to sit by him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked making him jump.

"Just tired I guess." He seemed upset. "What does Punk think of the storyline?"

"He likes it, he and I will both get air time so..."

"Yeah, it will be good." He said standing up. "I think I'll head to the hotel guys." He didn't wait for everyone to say good-bye, he just left.

"Is he alright?" Aurora asked looking towards Shane.

"Girl trouble." Shane said with a slight smile.

"Ah, I see." Aurora's heart sank. 'Could he like someone else?' She thought for a moment. 'Could it be me?' She pushed the thoughts outside of her head. Aurora was only 19, Shannon was 28. Their was no way he could possibly like her.


	3. A Debut

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

Special thanks to: punkydiva17, 68 stones, and Peleinferno for reviewing!! You all rock!

**"Alright, it's time to make the next draft pick." Vince's voice boomed through the arena. He was met by jeers and boos. "This pick will go from Raw to ECW." He grabbed for a paper. "Beauty!" Beauty's music blasted through the arena as she made her way down to the ring. **

**"What?! No J.R. not Beauty!" King said pleading. **

**"Damnit! She's one of our best Diva's!" J.R. replied.**

**"Yeah, not to mention, well J.R. just look at her." Beauty was wearing tighter black pants with a skull belt, and a blue tank top with Diva in silver written across it. Suddenly new music filled the arena as John Morrison walked out holding his tag team championship belt. He walked to the ring with a smug look on his face and called for the mic.**

**"Beauty!" He said smiling seductively at her. "Beauty, Beauty, Beauty... Well, let me be the first ECW star to welcome you to the show." The fans booed. Apparently they didn't want her to leave. "Now, let me warn you... ECW is obviously a lot tougher than Raw." The jeers were so loud it was deafening. Beauty scowled at him. "So, you're going to need someone on your side right from the start to help you out." Beauty pulled the mic towards herself.**

**"What are you getting at Morrison, get to the point and stop the pathetic rambling because no one here wants to hear it!" The arena erupted in cheers this time. He pulled the mic back roughly.**

**"Look at me Beauty. I am a prime physical specimen. You and I could rule ECW together. Not to mention have a little fun on the side." "He stroked her arm. "What do you say?" He held out the mic which she gladly accepted. She looked at the crowd, smirked, and looked back towards Morrison. **

**"Well, John." She giggled a bit and smiled at him, she moved slightly closer. "I guess then there's something I should say." She moved closer still until their lips were inches apart. He leaned in closing his eyes, but Beauty quickly pulled back and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. His head snapped to the side and he clutched his cheek. "You can take your offer and shove it up your ass!" She threw the mic down and the arena erupted in cheers. However, she made the mistake of turning her back on Morrison who grabbed onto her hair and pulled her a few feet making her cry out. He turned her around, shoved her hard onto the ground and picked up the mic.**

**"You're going to regret that!" He threw the mic back down advancing on her, but people began cheering and as he got closer, Beauty was ready to fend him off but he was attacked from behind by none other than CM Punk. Beauty stood in shock as Punk performed the GTS on Morrison before looking at her and picking up the mic. **

**"Let me properly welcome you to..." Beauty grabbed the mic out of his hand.**

**"I'm sorry... Punk, but just to enlighten you. As my wonderful Raw fans know.." The fans cheered again. "I don't need anyone sticking up for me. I can take care of myself. I think you need to remember that." As Beauty threw the mic at his feet her music started and she stepped onto the second turnbuckle and played up the crowd. She left the ring slapping as many fans hands as she could and made her way up the ramp. She turned to see a very angry Punk standing in the ring.**

As Aurora stepped through the curtain she was met with Chris pouting as he had been all day.

"I am going to miss you so much Chris." She said pulling him into a hug.

"You have no idea." He said releasing her. "You were amazing out there though."

"Great job Aurora!" Phil said coming through the curtain towards her and Chris.

"You better take care of my girl Phil." Chris said smiling at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Aurora gave Phil a hug.

"Well boys I am going back to my locker room." She said walking away from them.

"Oh, the gangs all in there." Chris said shouting after her, she put a hand up waving and quickened her pace. She couldn't wait to see the guys. She had been hanging out with Jeff non-stop for the past week, and when they crossed paths she saw the other three as much as she could. She opened the door and sure enough, there they were playing the PS2 which she learned was Shannon's.

"Hey boys!" She said with a smile.

"Hey girl you were great." Matt said smiling.

"You guys actually watched it?" She said laughing.

"Of course we did, it was your last time on Raw, for a while at least." Jeff said putting his arm around her. Shannon hadn't looked at her yet. In fact anytime they had been able to hang out in the past week he seemed to try to avoid her. She sat down on the couch right next to him.

"Hey Shannon." he had no choice but to look at her, and he did with those amazing blue eyes that she just adored.

"Hey." He looked quickly away. Aurora sighed but didn't move.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"Fine." He kept his eyes glued on the television.

"Alright Shannon, that's it." Aurora said standing up. Matt, Jeff, Shane, and even Shannon all looked at her. "Do you have some sort of problem with me? Have I offended you in some way?"

"No..." He said quietly.

"Alright, than why don't you talk to me or better yet, look at me?"

_Knock knock_

"What?!" she yelled, Phil walked in the door.

"Hey we have to do that promo." He said a little confused. Aurora just walked out of the door with Phil behind her.

"Man what is your problem?" Jeff asked Shannon.

"I don't know what ya'll are talkin about." He said trying to avoid their eyes.

"Are you trying to get her to hate you?" Matt asked. Shannon didn't answer.

"Why don't you just fess up that you like her and get it over with?" Shane asked.

"Guys come on, she's what 19? She's a little young for me. Let Phil have her." He replied.

"What are you a mark? Come on it's a fake relationship, they're just friends." Jeff said, again Shannon didn't reply. "Besides, the way she looks at you, I highly doubt she's going for Phil." Shannon looked confused.

"Come on man." Matt said with a wide ass grin on his face. "Every time she looks at you she gets this huge smile on her face, especially when you smile back, then it's all over."

"Yeah, stop being a dick Shan, so what she's 19. She's damn mature for 19, she's smart, she's sweet, and damn is she hot. Wise the fuck up."

"Hey, you alright?" Phil asked.

"Yeah..."

"Want to talk about it."

"It's just Shannon. He barely talks to me, or looks at me, and the few times he does he acts like a dick." Aurora said rubbing her neck.

"Maybe he likes you." Phil said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean he's been kind of off toward me lately too. So, he probably likes you and think's their's something going on between us." Aurora sighed.

"Whatever it is, I hope he just figures it out, because I love hanging out with them, but not when he's like this."

"You like him don't you?" Phil gave her his classic smirk.

"What, no!" Aurora said a little too quickly.

"Uh huh... Sure."

"Let's just do this." Aurora said making her way over to the camera's.

**"Beauty!" came Punk's voice walking up behind her.**

**"What do you want Punk?" Beauty asked stopping. **

**"What the hell was that?!"**

**"I told you, I don't need anyone's help." Beauty said simply. **

**"He was ready to attack you!" Punk seemed shocked**

**"And I would have fought him off." **

**"Fine, I was just trying to help." He started to back a way.**

**"Well, in the future, unless I ask you. Don't." She said coldly and he stopped.**

**"Maybe next time I wont be there to even ask." They were suddenly very close. Beauty smirked.**

**"See you tomorrow night." She walked away leaving a confused Punk staring after her.**

The camera's cut.

"Alright, we got it. Thanks guys." A tech said. Aurora smiled walking back to Phil.

"You just going to the hotel after this?" She asked him.

"Yeah, probably why?"

"Chris and I have adjoining rooms and we were going to open them and have a few people over. You should come."

"Sounds great!" He said with a smile.

"Awesome, I'll see you there. I have to go back to the locker room, see what everyone else is doing."

"Good luck with Shannon, you know you should just tell him."

"Shut up Phil." She said smirking. "Remember, room 2045, the Hilton. Say, 11:30?"

"Sounds great, see you then!" Aurora made her way back, dreading seeing everyone, especially after the way she had left. As she opened the door everyone was still in there, except a few more people had been added. Including Chris, Cena, Orton, Morrison, Batista, Melina, and Ashley.

"Wow, my locker room is popular." Aurora said smiling at everyone. They all said hey in unison. "Chris I take it you've invited everyone?"

"Of course, Phil coming?" He asked. She could feel Shannon staring at her.

"Yep, he will be there around 11:30. I am going to head over now so I can get a shower before everyone gets there." Chris nodded, Shannon was again trying to avoid her gaze so she walked over and kneeled right in front of him making it so he couldn't look away. "I hope you'll be there."

"I'll think about it." He said still trying to look away from her, but he couldn't. She stared deep into his beautiful eyes not wanting to look away. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Look Shan, I don't know what's going on between us, but I think everyone's going to have a lot of fun tonight. Promise me you'll be there." He didn't say anything at first, and she started pouting. "Please, please!" He cracked another smile.

"Fine I'll go."

"Great!" She said standing up before he could change his mind. "I'll see everyone there." She picked up her gym bag and left the locker room.

"So Shannon, I see you like Aurora?" Chris asked.

"He's in denial, don't push it just yet." Shane said laughing.

"Fuck off Shane..." Shannon replied grabbing the PS2 controller. Still he couldn't help but smile. The way she looked at him, the way she smiled at him, maybe their was a chance.


	4. A Kiss?

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**Special thanks to: punkydiva17, rory21, loveandconfusion, mltjrbabe, and 68 stones! You guys are all amazing!!**

Aurora felt the hot water hit her body, and as she closed her eyes an image of Shannon smiling at her popped into her head. 'Stop it Aurora!' She scolded herself. 'It's not going to happen.' Did she even want it to? She liked Shannon, there was no questioning it, but she didn't want to be hurt again. She turned of the water, stepped out of the shower, and began drying off. She knew everyone would be here in a few minutes and she needed to get ready. She threw on a pair of low rise jeans and a baby T-shirt that had a picture of the Beatles on it. She finished brushing her hair and laid down on her bed, but just as her head hit the pillow she heard a knock at the door.

"Of course." She said to herself sitting up. They knocked again. "I'm coming!" She ran to the door and opened it only to have Matt pick her up.

"Hello beautiful!" He said loudly.

"Matt put me down!" As he set her back on the floor she saw the other guys who walked in. Jeff and Shane, but no Shannon. Jeff saw her face fall and he put his arm around her.

"What's wrong darlin'?" He asked softly.

"Nothing..." She replied softly.

"He's just out for a walk, he'll be up soon." Jeff whispered to her.

"I...I have to go find Chris." Aurora said moving out of Jeff's grasp and over to the door connecting her room with Chris'. Before she could even knock the door opened to reveal a smiling Cena.

"Fancy seeing you here." he flashed her a handsome smile.

"Who would have thought huh?" He laughed pulled the door all the way open. Everyone else was already in Chris' room. "Guys!" She said turning to the three knuckle heads in her room. "Chris has booze in his room." Shane jumped up.

"Hey, when Shan comes can we hook the PS2 up in here?" Matt asked her before he followed his friend.

"Sure, sure, fine with me." She said with a smile. As Shane and the Hardy's went to grab a drink Aurora grabbed a coke out of her mini-fridge and sat on her couch. She felt someone sit beside her and turned to look at Ashley.

"Hey bitch!" Ashley said with a huge smile.

"Hey whore." Aurora returned.

"So, come on spill it." Ashley said before taking a sip of her beer.

"Spill what?"

"Your feelings for Shannon"

"It's nothing Ash, let it go."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She said with a smirk, Aurora turned her attention to the television. "Just tell me, do you like him?"

"I don't really know him." Aurora said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what do you think about him, from what you do know of him?" Ashley said and Aurora just sighed.

"Truth?" Ashley nodded. "Alright. Well Ash, I think he has the most beautiful eyes and smile I have ever seen. I can't seem to stop thinking about him, and I feel like I'm going insane." She took a breath of air and looked at Ashley who was smiling like a maniac.

"I knew it!" She shouted raising her bottle in the air. "Ask him out."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"He likes you to you know."

"Wait, what?"

Phil stepped out of his rental car carrying a 6 pack of Pepsi, he didn't drink, and he knew Aurora didn't either so he thought he'd stop and pick something up for the two of them. As he walked towards the hotel he noticed someone standing outside leaning against a wall. Despite the cold temperature he was in only a T-shirt. Phil could see the tattoo's running down his arms.

"What are you doing out here Shannon, it's freezing?" Phil asked.

"I just needed some time to think." His voice was short and rude.

"Man we need to talk." Phil said suddenly stern.

"What?"

"Just to let you know, Shannon, there is nothing going on between Aurora and I." Shannon didn't look at him. "I don't know why you're being like this, I have seen you around girls before and you've never been the jealous type."

"I don't know what's going on with me man." Shannon said rubbing his forehead. "This girl's got me goin crazy." He smiled.

"I think she feels the same way." Phil said slapping Shannon on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Trust me." Phil pulled his jacket tighter around him. "Come on man, let's get to the party, you're going to freeze."

"Swanton!" Aurora screamed at Jeff as she watched his on screen character take on Orton, who was also playing himself.

"Oh you bastard!" Randy screamed as Jeff nailed it, pinning his character. "Shit!" Everyone laughed and Aurora messed up Jeff's hair.

"Nice job Hardy!" He smiled at her. She heard a knock at the door. She opened it to meet Phil who was holding out the Pepsi.

"For the straight edge among us." He said with a smile. She pulled him into a hug. As she pulled away he caught site of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because I can tell something's wrong."

"Hey you jackasses close the damn door!" Batista screamed. Aurora motioned for Phil to come in, but he didn't budge.

"I found something waiting outside." He said with a smirk before pulling someone into view.

"Shannon!" Aurora screamed hugging him. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away blushing. "Sorry, I was just worried about you." The three made their way into the room closing the door behind them.

"Shannon, where ya been man?" Shane asked giving him a man hug.

"Ah don't worry about it." Aurora took a seat on the couch where Randy had just left. Matt and Jeff were on the floor sitting in front of her battling on the PS2. She felt someone sit next to her, and turned to see those amazing blue eyes.

"Hey Aurora." he said with a smile. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why hello there." Their eyes remained locked for a moment. They both looked away blushing.

"Jesus, I feel like I'm in high school." He said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean." Aurora took a sip of her Pepsi, silently thanking Phil. Shannon stood up and held out his hand to Aurora.

"Come with me." She smirked him and raised an eye brow. She nodded her head and he lead her out onto the balcony closing the door behind him.

"Well, Aurora, I know I've been acting weird and I wanted to explain to you why."

"You had a small mental breakdown?" Aurora cocked her head to one side and gave him an innocent smile.

"That, that's what got me. That smile." He moved closer to her. "The first time I looked at you and you smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Shannon.."

"No, please let me get this out. I was a dick because I thought their was something going on between you and Phil and I got jealous so I started making up all these excuses, they kept going through my mind. I told myself you weren't my type, that you were too young, but I was wrong. Aurora, I like you, and I suspect you like me too. I guess I'm just wondering if you want to see where this can lead." Aurora looked down at her feet then back up at Shannon, even in the limited light she could see his blue eyes shining. She moved slowly closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and their lips brushed against each other. He pulled her closer and kissed her roughly she could feel him smile against her lips and she kissed back. A sudden image of Robert flashed through her mind and she quickly pulled away.

"Shannon..."

"What's wrong?"

"I, I just..." She couldn't finish her sentence she ran back into the hotel room searching frantically for Chris. She walked into his hotel room and found him doing a vodka shot, he was out of it.

"Melina." She said pulling her aside.

"Chica are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Where's Phil?"

"He said something about having to run back to his room." By this time Batista was with her and she could hear Shannon in the next room.

"What's his room number?"

"2123, next floor." Batista replied looking at her with a confused stare. Aurora walked as quickly as she could out of the room narrowly avoiding Shannon. She ran to the elevator, the tears flowing freely now and it seemed to take forever to get to his room. She knocked quickly on the door and when he opened it he grabbed her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"Oh God, Aurora what happened?" He asked leading her in the room and shutting the door.

"I screwed up. We were out on the balcony, he told me he liked me, he said he wanted to try us together, he kissed me, and I freaked out." She put her head in her hands and Phil rubbed her back.

"I thought you liked him?"

"I do Phil... I like him more than I can say." He looked confused. "Fucking Robert." She scowled and laid back on his bed.

"Who's Robert?" He asked leaning back on the bed and looking at her. She turned to look at Phil, she couldn't help but trust him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes telling him all about Robert and what happened between them.

"I am just so scared of getting hurt again, and that pathetic fear probably just ruined something great with the first guy I've been attracted to since."

"Oh, thanks!" he said smirking.

"Oh come off it Phil you know your gorgeous." He winked at her. "I just care about Shannon so much."

"Listen, if Shannon likes you as much as he seems to I highly doubt he's going to let this stop him." Aurora pulled Phil into a hug.

"Thank you." She said letting a tear fall onto her cheek. He looked at her quickly wiping it away.

"Let's go back to the party huh?" Phil gave her that classic smirk

"Ugg..."

"Come on ya baby!" He picked her up and carried her out into the hall.


	5. Another Chance

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**Here's a shout out to punkydiva17, rory21, 68 stones, and Peleinferno!! You all rock and keep me going! Thank you!!**

Shannon stood opposite Matt and did yet another tequila shot.

"Why would she just run out like that?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Eh, probably because of what her ex did to her." Jeff said leaning against a counter.

"What are you talking about?" Shannon asked staring at him.

"What I was trying to tell you guys the night you met her." He took a sip of his beer. "Her ex was apparently a real piece of work. Broke her heart something awful. According to Chris she's had trouble with relationships since."

"She's a child." Shannon said scowling.

"Come on man, she might be young but she got her heart broken." Matt said a little annoyed. "You didn't date for a long time after Crystal."

"Who's Crystal?" Came a high pitched voice. The two Hardy's and Shannon turned to see none other than the red-head Maria.

"My ex-wife." Shannon said simply before taking another shot.

"I didn't know you were married before." Maria said with a smile. "Stupid girl for letting you get away, Shan." Shannon smiled at her she smirked pushing her body close to his. Matt and Jeff exchanged glances, neither were very happy about this new development.

"Uh, Shan?" Matt said. Shannon looked at him. "Don't you think you should go look for Aurora?"

"Probably." He began pushing Maria away, but she suddenly forced her lips onto his. Aurora looked on horrified and turned to look at Phil as he cleared his throat. "Aurora..." Shannon said pushing Maria off him and stumbling over to her. "This, this isn't what it looks like." Aurora looked directly into his eyes. It killed him to see tears appear in her eyes.

"Phil..." she said softly looking away from Shannon. "Can we hang out somewhere else until the party clears out?"

"Sure..." He said nervously rubbing his neck. She turned to go but Shannon grabbed her arm. She looked her his hand holding her arm and he let her go.

"I just can't talk to you right now Shannon." Aurora said softly. She left the room with Phil.

"Fuck!" Shannon screamed at the top of his lungs making several superstars turn to stare at him. He was silently thanking God that Chris was passed out or he probably would have killed him. He felt a reassuring arm around his shoulder and turned to see Jeff starring at him.

"Don't worry man, Aurora is great at telling if you're lying or not. Just talk to her tomorrow and tell her the truth." Jeff left Shannon staring after where Aurora had left.

Phil and Aurora walked back to his room quietly, he put his hand softly on her shoulder.

"Remember babe, don't speculate until you hear his side of the story."

"Don't worry, I know... wait, did you just call me babe?" Aurora asked raising an eye brow. Phil just shook his head with a laugh.

"Nice to see your spirits aren't crushed." He slid his key card into the door and opened his hotel room, motioning for Aurora to enter first. As she took a seat on the couch he opened his mini fridge pulling out two bottles of Pepsi, handed her one, and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks for this Phil, I mean we haven't known each other for that long and yet, here you are taking care of me when I need you."

"Don't mention it." Phil said with a smile. "Vince was right, we have so much in common it was obvious we would get along. Although another person like me out there is fucking scary."

"Hey... I'm not that scary, asshole." Aurora smiled at him.

"Bitch."

"Fuck you!" They both started laughing. After they both calmed down she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about Maria."

"Well, she and I are over so it really didn't do anything to me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"May I ask what happened?"

"She cheated on me actually." He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"I'm sorry man." She said touching his shoulder. He smiled at her. "Besides who could ever leave a sexy straight edge superstar like you!" She said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Let's just watch some tv." He said knowing she was just joking with him. They flipped through the channels before choosing V For Vendetta and settling into the couch. Slowly but surely their eyes became heavy and sleep overtook them. Aurora awoke a few hours later, her head had been in Phil's lap, some infomercial was on, and she grabbed the remote from beside her and turned off the television. Phil was asleep at an odd angle too accommodate her. She shook him gently awake.

"Wake up Punk."

"Mmm, what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Aurora pulled her cell phone out of her pocket noticing several missed calls, mostly from Shannon, but one from Jeff.

"It's almost 4." She said wide-eyed. "Phil you should get to bed, I'm going back to my room."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." He said standing up, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, and I will." She walked slowly to the door. "Night Phil."

"Night Aurora." The light in the hallway was blinding. After closing Phil's door she paused for a few moments to allow her eyes to adjust before making her way to the elevator. As she put her key card in the door and went into her hotel room she noticed it was pitch black. The door to Chris' room was closed and she stumbled over various cups before she found a lamp in the corner of her room. She flipped it on allowing light to fill the room before jumping at a figure sleeping on the couch. It was Shannon. She pulled her phone back out deciding it was as good a time as any to listen to that message. It was from Jeff.

I "Hey Aurora. It's Jeff. It's about 3 in the morning, you're probably still pissed. Listen, Shan didn't kiss Maria, she kissed him, but I am thinking you are smart enough to know that already. Everyone is gone, and Matt and I are getting ready to carry Shane out of here, but Shannon insists on staying. I don't know how long he'll wait around but he absolutely refused to leave. Anyway, I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Later, darlin'" /I

She gave a sigh, but a small smile. She had a feeling Maria had pushed herself onto him. It was all in his eyes when he looked at her. However, right now Shannon seemed out like a light on her couch. She went to her suitcase pulling out a black t-shirt and shorts before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower and getting changed. When she came out Shannon was still in the same position. She combed her hair glancing in his direction every so often, he looked so peaceful, and so handsome. She forced her mind onto something else before getting up and grabbing an extra blanket out of the closet. There was no reason to wake him up now and make him leave. She unfolded the blanket and threw it over him. As she turned to leave she felt a soft hand grab her wrist and she turn to meet those amazing eyes.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi Shannon." Aurora said with a small smile.

"I didn't kiss Maria she..."

"I know."

"How do you know?" He asked confused.

"I just saw it in your eyes when you looked at me, well that and Jeff left a message on my phone semi-explaining what happened." She said with a small laugh. He smiled at her and moved to make room for her to sit next to him, which she did.

"Why did you run out tonight?" He asked his eyes piercing hers.

"I don't really know if I can explain it."

"Is it because of your ex?" Aurora looked at him with surprise. "Jeff..." he said simply and she smiled.

"He's part of it." She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him all about her yet. Phil was different for some reason, but she was nervous to tell Shannon.

"Part?"

"If you can believe it, I am not used to having guys really hit on me."

"Yeah, right?" He said smirking.

"No, really I'm not."

"I highly doubt that you're beautiful." He said softly touching her arm. She blushed. He moved closer to her.

"Are you coming on to me Mr. Moore?" She said with a smirk.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe." She said with a smile which he returned.

"So do you want to give us a try?"

"Yeah." She said with a small blush. "I really do."

"Then, would it be alright if I kissed you?" He said moving even closer till his lips were mere centimeters from hers. She felt her heartbeat increase.

"Yes." She said almost breathlessly as he touched his lips to hers. She parted her lips and felt his tongue entwine with hers making her moan softly. She felt him smile and pull away, kissing her softly once more. Aurora felt like she wouldn't have been able to stand even if she tried. It was one of the most amazing kisses she had ever experienced that she really didn't want it to end.

"I guess I should probably get back to my room." He said looking around. "I mean I have been here for a while."

"You don't have to you know." Aurora said. He raised his eye-brows. "Stop thinking whatever you are thinking." He laughed. "I simply meant I have a queen sized bed, and you're already here. Plus, I promise I don't bite... Much." She stood up leaving him to stare after her before she crawled into bed. He hesitantly followed her, not sure if this was a good idea. As he pulled the covers back and crawled into bed with her Aurora felt surprisingly calm. Even though she could tell he was a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't have to stay you know." She said softly. He smiled at her.

"I want to." She nodded and turned off the lamp beside her. She laid with her back to him and felt his arm drape around her. Aurora smiled to herself before turning over. He laid on his back and she curled up to his chest. "So how about a real date tomorrow?" He said softly playing with her hair.

"A real date?" She asked.

"Yeah, dinner, a movie maybe. Just you and me? What do you say?" She sat up slightly, looking at him.

"I say sure." She leaned up kissing him softly. "Night."

"Night Aurora."


	6. Breakfast!

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**A BIG shout out to rory21, punkydiva17, and Peleinferno! You guys are seriously the BEST!!**

Aurora heard her phone alarm ringing and she sat up rubbing her eyes. Sun was pouring into the room, and she jumped as she felt someone move beside her. She turned to look at Shannon, a smile forming on her face. She knew that he would have a headache when he woke up, so she turned off her alarm, and made some coffee before getting a shower. As she stepped out of the tub she realized she forgot to bring her clothes into the bathroom. I Shit! /I she thought to herself. She wrapped a towel tightly around her praying Shannon was still asleep. The fact that they'd been "dating" for only a few hours didn't make her eager to be naked around him...yet. She quietly opened the bathroom door and peaked into the room. Shannon seemed to still be sleeping. She tiptoed over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of cotton Hardy Boys pants (a gift from Jeff) and a black T-shit that had RENT written on it.

"Morning." She heard Shannon say groggily. She turned around quickly making sure the towel was as secure as possible and she saw his eyes widen. "Good morning!" He said with a smirk.

"Shannon Moore!" Aurora screamed smiling. "You better avert your eyes."

"I am trying, but they are not listening to me." He looked into her eyes with a kind smile before retreating under the covers, and Aurora quickly made her way back to the bathroom.

"Thank you." She said from the bathroom.

"Trust me it wasn't easy." He said smiling to himself trying to contain the obvious physical reaction he had to seeing her in nothing but a towel. She walked back into the main room this time fully dressed and he worked to calm himself down.

"I made some coffee for you." She said pointing to the coffee pot. "I figured you might have a headache. He smiled at her, his head wasn't in the best condition.

"Thank you."

"Want some?" She said picking up a mug.

"If you wouldn't mind." He really didn't think it was the best idea to stand up in that moment. She handed him the coffee mug and sat down next to him

"How are you feeling?"

"Not that bad actually, I didn't drink all that much you know." He said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You stumbling over to me last night would suggest otherwise Mr. Moore." Shannon just smiled at her.

"So, what's on the ECW agenda tonight?" Aurora thought for a moment, going back over the storylines. ECW had been taped the previous Thursday.

"Well, Phil had a match against Chavo, and I cut my teeth on Layla, so to speak. Morrison came out during my match and Punk ran out and stood ringside. When Morrison attacked me... Well, you'll have to watch it, won't you?" She smirked.

"Cruel, Aurora you are cruel, but I think I like it." He pressed his lips against hers and their fingers intertwined. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth deepening the kiss. Shannon pulled her backwards onto the bed until she was laying on top of him. She gently pulled her head away breaking the kiss and smiled at him.

"So about this date."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, his cute southern accent seeping into the conversation.

"What did you have in mind."

"I was thinking a nice dinner, a few games maybe."

"Games?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know I'm just a big kid at heart." He said flashing that amazing smile.

I Knock, Knock /I

Aurora quickly got up from the bed and went to open the door.

"Hey Aurora, have you seen Shannon?" Jeff asked as she greeted him with a smile. She merely stepped out of the way allowing him to enter the room.

"Hey Jeff." Shannon said with a 'cat who swallowed the canary' smile.

"Woah, that's not something I was expecting." Jeff said smirking.

"I don't know what you're thinking Jeffery Nero Hardy, but stop." Aurora said walking passed him and sitting next to Shannon. Jeff put his hands up in defeat.

"I was just coming to make sure Shannon wasn't lying in a drain dead somewhere, but I can see he's more than alive."

"How are Matt and Shane feeling?" Aurora asked.

"Matt is fine, just a small headache, Shane was hugging the toilet almost all night." Jeff replied. Shannon grimaced, knowing the pain Shane must be in. "Matt and I were going to go get some food, up for it?" Shannon looked towards Aurora and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, just let me head to my room, grab a quick shower man and we'll be down there soon enough." Shannon said said standing up. Jeff opened the door. "And I will see you very soon." Shannon said placing a soft kiss on Aurora's lips.

"How about 10 minutes in the lobby darlin'." Jeff said with a smile and the two men left the room.

10 minute's later Aurora was sitting on a bench in the lobby of the Hilton hotel lost in thought. Was she really dating Shannon Moore? When she was 11 watching Three Count on her television drooling over Shannon Moore, she would have never imagined she would be dating him 8 years later.

"Hey whore." Ashley said plopping down next to her.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling?"

"Eh, not too bad. I feel better than I did an hour ago. You should see Shane though."

"So I've heard." Aurora said with a smirk.

"Soo..." Ashley said with a sly tone. "I hear this odd rumor this morning. Something about Shannon being in your bed, a kiss, dating?" Aurora blushed slightly.

"Yeah, all true."

"I knew it would happen I knew it. The dirty diva always knows! Yep yep!"

"Ashley, there is something wrong with you." Aurora said shaking her head.

"So how was he?" Ashley said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aurora asked shocked. "We started dating last night. I'm not going to sleep with him right away.

"He didn't try anything?"

"No, why would he?" Aurora asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Ashley said waving it off as she saw the guys walking towards her. Aurora wanted to ask more. Something didn't seem right, but she didn't have time.

"Hey, look at those two beautiful girls!" Jeff said with a wide grin running over to Ashley and Aurora, kissing both their hands in turn.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Aurora asked smiling. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and someone placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"You look beautiful." Shannon whispered in her ear. She turned to face him placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you two have any idea how good that is to see?" Matt asked. "I mean shit! Shannon has been pining over you since you two first m..." Shannon attacked him.

"Ugg, enough fighting you two I'm hungry!" Ashley wined. Jeff and Aurora exchanged glances and shrugged both heading towards the door. The other three stopped what the were doing to stare at Jeff and Aurora before running after them.

"...and Matt here starts pouring mustard all over himself. I swear we were all about to throw up. Man I don't know how you did it." Shannon said through laughter. Ashley looked towards Matt with a disgusted look on her face.

"Did you honestly do that?" He flashed her a smile. Aurora felt her fingers entwine with Shannon's and she turned to smile at him. He kissed her softly on the cheek. The waitress soon came with their food. They had decided on Denny's for some breakfast. Aurora and Ashley had each gotten two pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. The boys on the other hand. They had pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and basically anything else you could want with your breakfast, including home fries.

"I swear, they could eat as much food in one day as a third world country." Ashley said rolling her eyes, Aurora laughed trying not to choke on her food.

"Hey!" Jeff said acting offended. "We are growing boys." After a few minutes of silence the girls were almost done, and shockingly enough so were the guys. Aurora picked up the last strawberry on her plate and slowly began to eat it.

"You have no idea what that's doing to me." Shannon whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"I think I have an idea." She replied with a smirk. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come on Rose no one wants to see that." A groggy voice said from behind her. Chris Irvine had walked in with Shawn Michaels and Triple HHH, AKA: Paul.

"Hey hey hey kids!!" Shawn screamed. Chris immediately put his hands over his ears.

"Come on Shawn!" he whined.

"If you can't handle yelling you probably should have come to breakfast with Shawn and me." Paul said hitting Chris on the back.

"Better yet..." Aurora said. "You should have been doing shots until you passed out."

"Oh, you're funny." Chris said sarcastically. "Anyway, a bunch of us are going to watch ECW in my room tonight, no booze." He said rubbing him temple. "You guys want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Shawn said practically jumping up and down. "I'll bring the Red Bull."

"Shit..." Paul said shaking his head.

"Yeah we'll be there." Matt said indicating himself and Ashley and Jeff nodded.

"You up for it?" Chris asked Shannon and Aurora.

"Of course, if we're back from our date that is." Shannon said making Aurora smile.

"Oooh!" Paul and Shawn said in unison.

"Aurora is blushing." Chris said through laughter.

"Keep it up Chris, keep it up." He just laughed and took a seat at the table next to them with Shawn and Paul.

"So, how about we both go change and we'll make a day out of our date?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Aurora said standing. Shannon stood with her. "I'll see you soon." She kissed his cheek softly before leaving.

"Look at him, he's smitten." Jeff said mocking Shannon.

"Be careful with her Shannon." Chris said making everyone look at him.

"Don't worry Chris. I know I've only been dating her for a while, but I really care about her."

"You better, because if you hurt her. I swear you won't live to hurt anyone else." Tension seeped through the air, and Chris went back to sipping his black coffee.


	7. The Date

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

Big THANK YOU to punkydiva17, Peleinferno, and rory21!! Seriously you are all amazing!!

Aurora heard a knock at her door and she checked her watch. She didn't think Shannon would be here already. She slowly opened her hotel room door and a wide smile came across her face.

"Hey Punk." She said opening the door allowing Phil into the room.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Better than alright actually." Aurora said with a sigh.

"Why's that?"

"When I got back last night Shannon was here. We decided to give it a shot. I know he didn't kiss Maria."

"I'm glad." Phil said with a wide grin. "It's obvious you're crazy about him."

"Thank you for being so sweet last night."

"What are friends for?" He asked with that crooked grin. "You watching ECW in Chris' room tonight?"

"Yeah, if I'm back from my date by then."

"Well woo-hoo!" Phil said waving his hands in the air like an idiot.

_Knock, Knock _

"Come in!" Aurora called and Shannon walked through the door. "Hey there boy."

"Hey, you look beautiful." He said not taking his eyes off her. Aurora was wearing low rise blue jeans with a black belt that had three x's on the front. Her shirt was red and it hugged her body. It came of the shoulders exposing her wolf tattoo.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"Yep, I best be going." Phil said standing up. He shook Shannon's hand. "Have fun kids!"

"Bye Phil." Aurora said waving. He shut the door quietly behind him. Shannon looked amazing even though he was just wearing one of his normal outfits. He has a grey t-shirt on, the hugged his muscles and blue jeans.

"You know Shan, you don't look to bad yourself." she said with a smirk. He just smiled at her for a moment. "What?"

"I'm just glad you agreed to give us a shot, that's all." He said with a coy smile. Aurora walked over to him placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Mmm... what was I going to say?"

"Are you really that easy Shan."

"Watch it... Rose!" Aurora stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, bring a change of clothes, crappy clothes that you wouldn't mind getting ruined. You can put them in my bag." He said indicating his gym bag. Aurora eyed him suspiciously, but decided against asking because she figured she wanted the surprise. As she scrambled around looking for an old T-shirt she heard her cell ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Aurora." _The voice said softly. Aurora's breath caught in her chest

"Robert... this is a surprise." She said with a forced chuckle. Shannon raised his eye brows.

_"Yeah, I know. Sorry, but I just wanted to see how you were doing." _

"I'm fine, just heading out the door, actually."

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Will you give me a call later tonight when you get home?" _

"Uh, sure... Bye Robert." Aurora hit the end button on her phone an exhaled slowly.

"Are you alright?" Shannon asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just shocked." Aurora said moving towards her bag and pulling out an gray T-shirt and blue shorts. "Here, want to put these in your bag?" She flashed him a smile.

"Oh, I guess I could... If you give me a kiss." Shannon said with a flirtatious grin. Aurora walked slowly over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"I intended to do that anyway." She pressed her lips to his and all thoughts of Robert seemed to float away. She pulled away with a soft moan. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah, we should." He replied but he didn't move. Aurora raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. Right." he said coming back into reality. "Gotta get moving." He walked tp the door and held it open. "After you m'lady."

"Ok Shan, where are we." Aurora whined. He was leading her into a building blindfolded.

"Just a few more feet miss nosey!" He teased her. "Ok wait right here."

"You're lucky I semi-trust you!" She yelled as she heard his footsteps walk away from her. She waited for a few moments before hearing footsteps come towards her.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Shannon said grabbing both her arms and leading her through doors. He took the blindfold off and they were standing in a locker room.

"This, this is REALLY lovely Shan." Aurora said sarcastically.

"Hush it you! Just get changed." He took her clothes out of the bag and handed them to her. "But don't leave this room!" He walked out a set of doors leaving Aurora alone. She looked around, it was just an ordinary locker room. I Maybe we're wrestling? /I She thought to herself, but she laughed aloud. Shannon wouldn't have brought her some place special just to wrestle, although she wouldn't mind wrestling Shannon. She quickly shed her clothes and put on her other set. She then chose a locker and threw her nice clothes in.

_Knock, Knock _

"Hey, you ready in there?" She heard Shannon ask.

"Yep, all set."

"Ok, come on out when you're ready!" Shannon yelled. Aurora smiled and rushed towards the door like a little kid. The room she entered was all white, it looked like the walls were covered in layers of... paper? Then she saw it. In the corner of the room lay cans of pain, water balloons, squirt guns, and two pairs of goggles.

"Oh Shannon, I think I love you!" She said with a huge smile. "However, that doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you..." She rushed for the paint, Shannon in toe. She grabbed a paint filled balloon and turned toward him. He was standing helpless. She took aim and fired hitting him directly in the center of his chest with a splat of blue. The war was on. Before they knew it they each had a squirt gun, all the balloons were gone, and entire cans of paint had been opened and emptied on each other. Shannon had Aurora pinned down by a stream of black paint.

"I got you now!" He screamed doing his best "bad guy" impression, but then the gun stopped firing.

"Run out of paint?" Aurora asked with a mischievous grin. She quickly stood up with her full paint gun and coated Shannon in a layer of blue paint. Shannon ran towards her grabbing the gun and he threw it aside. He tackled her tickling her. "Shannon!! Stop!!" she said through fits of laugher. He obliged after a while and just looked down at her. He was laying on top of her in the middle of a puddle of paint. Her hair was a mess and she had spots of paint all over her face, but to him she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He pulled her goggles off slowly and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, moaning softly as his tongue caressed hers.

"What do you say to a shower?" Shannon asked with a sly grin. Aurora thought for a moment.

"I don't know Shan. Everything seems to be moving kinda fast."

"We don't have to..." He started getting nervous. "To, well.. I just thought." Aurora chuckled and pulled him back down on top of her. "I completely forget my point." He said as she broke the kiss. Aurora pushed Shannon off of her, stood up, and motioned for him to follow. As they got into the locker room she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and laughed. She was completely covered in paint. She reached into a shower and turned it on.

"Do you normally take a shower in clothes?" She asked Shannon as she pulled off her shirt. She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. She pulled off the rest of her clothes and stuck her head out. "Are you coming." Shannon seemed to snap back into reality as he began taking his clothes off. Aurora turned her attention back to the shower as she let the warm water run over her. She heard the curtain pull back and close again. She felt Shannon's arms wrap around her waist.

"I can't explain how beautiful you are." He whispered in her ear making a shiver go up her spine. Aurora turned around and captured Shannon's lips with hers. She heard him moan and she smiled. She pulled away and grabbed the body wash that was hanging on the wall, and put some on her hand working it into a lather. Shannon did the same. Aurora stole a glance at Shannon standing naked in front of her. He was stunning. His tattoo's were amazing, his body perfect, and as she looked a little lower she began to blush. She turned around quickly. "What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing at all. We_ both_ seem pretty happy." She said with a smirk. Shannon looked down and laughed. He pulled her into a hug, pressing himself against her.

"You can't honestly blame me." He whispered, then he kissed her softly. They finished their shower and headed out to change.

"Damnit!" Aurora screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"I didn't bring a change of underwear." Auroa said picking up her clean clothes.

"So, you're going to be commando?" Shannon asked. Aurora looked at him and saw the smirk he had on his face. She just pulled on her pants and shirt sans her underclothes.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means."

"I like that." Shannon pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs, pants, and his grey t-shirt.

"Shannon, today was amazing. I can't thank you enough for this." Aurora said smiling at him.

"It was my pleasure really. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a feeling you would." She kissed him very softly on the lips.

"I had a great time." She said softly. He grabbed her hand.

"So want to go to dinner, then back to the hotel so we can watch ECW?" Shannon asked.

"Sure." Aurora said squeezing his hand.

"We're outta here!"


	8. ECW

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**Special thanks to punkydiva17 and Peleinferno for the reviews you guys keep me going and wanting to write. I also just want to thank everyone who reads this story!**

Aurora opened the door to her hotel room to find an a-ray of superstars sitting on her couch.

"Well this is a nice surprise." She said with a smile. The door to Chris' room was wide open and she saw other superstars in his room. Ashley, Matt, Jeff, Phil, Lisa(Victoria), and Shane were all in her room.

"So, how was your date?" Phil teased Shannon as he grabbed a beer from Jeff.

"Steamy." Shannon said with a wink at Aurora, and Phil raised his eye-brows. Aurora jumped onto the couch and landed across Jeff, Matt, Phil, and a little on Shannon.

"Hey boys." She said with a smile.

"I was trying to call your cell phone today, but you didn't answer." Lisa said after taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh, yeah you don't know yet." Phil commented.

"Know what?" Aurora asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is our last Tuesday off girl, make it last." Lisa replied.

"ECW is going to be live starting next week." Matt said pushing Aurora's legs off his own, there was a thud as Aurora hit the floor.

"Woop, that will be exciting!" Aurora said promptly sitting on Shannon's lap. The ECW theme music started as the stars turned their attention to the screen.

**Beauty's music hit and she made her way down to the ring. The fans were cheering, with a few hardcore Punk fans giving some jeers. She stepped into the ring and got a mic.**

**"Hello ECW!" she shouted and fans cheered. "I can't tell you how amazing it is to be standing in this ring. ECW is all about extreme wrestling, and I assure you I can defiantly ready for that!" As she started to speak again Morrison's music hit. The fans began to boo and Beauty just rolled her eyes. He climbed into the ring with a smirk plastered on his face and called for a second mic.**

**"I thought about what happened last night, and well... I forgive you." He said shrugging his shoulders as the fans booed. "However, Punk might have saved your ass last night, but he wont tonight. You see, I have asked Armando Estrada, our wonderful general manager for a match." He paced in front of her a sly grin plastered on his face. "Tonight, it's going to be Beauty... vs John Morrison." The fans and jeered, Beauty just smiled.**

**"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She said nonchalantly.**

**"Oh I do. See you have no friends here Beauty. You told Punk not to help you, and you don't know anyone else. It's just you and me." **

**"Trust me, that's not a problem." Beauty dropped her mic and turned to leave, but Morrison grabbed her arm. Beauty moved quickly, and performed a DDT on Morrison. Her music hit and she smiled down on him before leaving the ring. **

The show cut to commercial and John Henniagn (AKA: John Morrison) stuck his head out from the adjoining room.

"You know, that really hurt." He said with a kind smiling rubbing his neck. He was nothing like his on screen character.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Aurora said giving him a hug.

"I guess I can forgive you." He went back into Chris' room and Aurora returned to the couch, this time stealing Jeff's seat and she sat between Shannon and Phil.

"Hey!" he said as he got back to the couch. "I was sitting there."

"I'm sorry." Aurora said putting on her best sweet face. "I can move if you'd like." Jeff smiled at her.

"I know you're trying to work me, and it's sadly working." He sat before taking a seat on the floor in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

"I thought you said you were facing Layla?" Shannon asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Aurora said with a smile. Shannon just put his arm around her and she rested against the couch as the show returned. She watched poor Colin get the crap beat out of him, again. Then the Miz was quickly defeated by Shelton Benjamin, and Kelly Kelly defeated Victoria.

"You know, somehow, Lisa... I have a feeling that if she tried that in real life Barbie wouldn't be here anymore." Aurora commented.

"We all know that." Lisa said with a laugh.

"Barbie?" Jeff said confused.

"Yeah, that's actually her real name." Ashley said shrugging.

**John Morrison's music hit and he made his "spectacular" entrance. He showed off his six pack as the crowed booed. Then Beauty's music hit, and the fans began to cheer. She confidently made her way to the ring, slapping some fans hands along the way. She made her way into the ring, as the ref took the tag team championship belt from Morrison. However, a new music hit and the crowd erupted into cheers as CM Punk made his way ringside. Beauty narrowed her eyes as he stood beside the ring. Punk put his hands up as if to say, 'I'm just watching.' Morrison took advantage of Beauty being distracted and grabbed her from behind. He turned her around and kneed her in the stomach. He performed a STO, in which he wrapped his arm across her chest and swept her leg making her fall hard onto her back. He went for a spring board moonsault, but Beauty quickly moved out of the way. Beauty seized the opportunity while he was down and performed a knee drop onto Morrison's abdomen. She picked Morrison up and performed an atomic drop and laughed as Morrison fell to the mat. The crowd began booing as The Miz ran to the ring to help his partner, but Punk was right there and grabbed a hold of him performing the GTS. Beauty didn't take notice as she was too busy climbing to the top rope. Beauty performed a shooting star press (standing on the top turn-buckle she did a backflip and landed across Morrison in the splash position.) She pulled Morrison's legs up and the ref counted, 1..2..3!**

**"You winner, Beauty!" The ref raised Beauty's arm into the air and the crowd was on their feet. The Miz had pulled Morrison out of the ring and was helping him up the ramp and Beauty turned to look at Punk. He was standing just outside the ring at the edge of the ramp with a smile on his face, clapping.**

_**Commercial break **_

**Punk was walking down the hallway as Beauty called his name.**

**"Wait up a second." She said as Punk stopped. "You know, I didn't ask you to be out there."**

**"Are you kidding me?" Punk said annoyed. He started to walk away but Beauty grabbed his arm. **

**"Thanks for stopping Miz." She said with a small smile. He smiled back at her. "Oh, and good luck against Chavo." **

**"Thanks." Punk said with a crooked smile. Then the camera's cut back to the ring.**

"Ooh, Punk and Beauty sitting in a..."

"Shut up Ashley." Aurora said reaching across Phil to playfully smack Ashley. They heard Hennigan's voice from the nest room.

"Hey, Aurora!"

"Yeah John?" She replied.

"That hurt too!" he said with a hint of laugh in his voice. She quickly got off the couch and walked over to Chris' room. There sat Dave, Melina, Chris, Mickie James, John Cena, Randy, and Hennigan. She ran to Hennigan and engulfed him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." she said putting on her best sad expression.

"Does anyone know how to win against that face?" John asked turning towards Chris.

"Short answer..."he replied. "No." John turned his attention back to Aurora.

"I forgive you." he said with a loving smile.

"How can someone so sweet come across as such an asshole on tv?" Aurora asked.

"It's a gift." He replied.

"Girl, you kicked some serious ass." Mickie said with a smile. Aurora slapped her hand.

"Merci!"

"Oh you're french now?" Chris asked her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What was that for?"

"Eh, just felt like it." Aurora said before making her way back over to her own room. Everyone was watching Punk kick the crap out of Chavo and when he won everyone applauded. Aurora laid down on her bed as they hooked up the PS2 and began playing RAW vs. Smackdown. She felt the bed shift as Shannon laid next to her.

"You look amazing in the ring." He said draping his arm across her stomach. She turned to face him.

"Thank you, one day I'll look as good as you." He laughed at her comment.

"I think you already do."

"So you really don't mind the storyline with Phil and me?" Aurora asked biting her lower lip.

"No. I really don't." He replied softly. "I'm not going to make that mistake again. I know their's nothing going on between you two." Aurora smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said touching his face. He leaned up and kissed her softly.

"Your welcome." They were silent for a few moments as they just stared at each other. "You up for another date tomorrow?"

"Of course." She said as a huge smiled crossed her face. This time she kissed him. As the kisses began to intensify they heard someone clear their throat. It was Lisa.

"Gross guys." She said, even though she was smiling.

"Yeah, if you guys start having sex I am out of here." Matt said.

"I'm not." Shane casually replied and every stared at him. "You know how much that video would sell for?" Aurora jumped on him.

"You are sick man!" Shannon said assisting Aurora. When they both had Shane successfully pinned to the point he couldn't move, and he was begging to be let up, they gave some mercy. Shannon sat down on the couch and Aurora reclaimed her seat on his lap watching Phil take on Jeff. She turned to look at Shannon. He pressed his forehead to hers. Before kissing her softly. He wanted to say it so much, but he thought it was too soon.


	9. Problems and Girls Night

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**Special shout out to rory21, punkydiva17, and Peleinferno!! You guys are better than the best. And yes, that's possible because you make it so!!**

Author's note: Alright, things are going to start jumping a head a bit, and I am going to wrap up the story in the next few chapters! Here we go.

Four months had passed since Aurora and Shannon had started dating. She couldn't believe how sweet he had been to her. He was loving and considerate, everything she wanted and needed. She turned over in the bed and saw he was already awake watching her.

"Good mornin'." He said, his southern accent thick.

"Morning." She kissed him softly before sitting up and stretching. They had a few days off starting today and Aurora couldn't be happier. "Well, technically it's not morning." she said looking at the clock next to Shannon's bed. It was almost 1 in the afternoon.

"Well, we had a long..." he sat up and kissed her shoulder. "...long night." Aurora smiled thinking of the night before. What a way to welcome her to North Carolina. Aurora heard her phone start going off and Shannon grabbed it. "It's him..." he said, his tone obviously angered. Before Aurora could even answer the phone Shannon was out of bed and in the bathroom.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Aurora." _came Roberts voice. Aurora heard him talking but she wasn't really listening. Robert had been calling a lot lately, just giving her messages from home and hear how her friends were doing. It was all harmless, but Shannon was becoming more and more agitated with every phone call. After a few minutes, Shannon still hadn't returned.

"Robert can I call you back later? _pause _Thanks, bye." she put her phone on the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Shan?" The door opened quickly and Shannon walked into the room and over to his dresser. "Please say something..."

"Why does he always call you?" He said not looking at her.

"Because he's a friend of mine and he's letting me know how he's doing and how things are doing back home."

"Friend?" He asked turning towards her.

"Yes, he's my friend."

"Come of it Aurora... you two were together for years, and now your friends?"

"Shannon, I am not going to argue with you about this." Aurora said trying to calm herself down. "Robert and I are friends, yes we dated, yes I loved him..." Shannon flinched. "But he was also my best friend and he still is. You're going to have to accept that."

"This is bullshit." Was all he could reply. He went back to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Aurora let out a sigh as she heard the shower running. Just in time the doorbell rang. She made her way downstairs and opened the door to see Matt's smiling face.

"Hey Hardy." Aurora said moving aside and motioning for him to come in.

"Hey darlin' where's Shannon?"

"Getting a shower... Would you like anything to drink?" Aurora offered.

"No thanks, you alright?"

"Not exactly."

"Alright." Matt said pulling her over to the couch, making her sit down, and taking a seat next to her. "What's going on?"

"Shannon is just getting jealous again."

"Robert?" He asked, Aurora raised her eyebrows.

"How did you know?"

"He mentioned something about it. I have to ask, why is your ex calling you a lot?"

"He's one of my good friends, he's giving me news from home and just talking." Aurora sighed. "Matt, I care about Shannon more than I can say. I am not going to cheat on him at all, I could never do that."

"I know darlin'" Matt said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's just after Crystal cheated on him, he became suspicious of a lot of people."

"I know. I just wish he could see how much I care about him. Robert and I are over. It might have been hard to accept that a year ago, but Shannon changed everything for me." A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"You don't always have to be so brave you know." Matt said softly.

"Yeah, I do." Aurora stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She pulled a Coke out of the fridge, walked into the living room, and downed half of it in just a few gulps. She heard footsteps as Shannon made his way downstairs. Aurora walked back into the kitchen quickly finishing her Coke and threw the empty can into a small recycling bin Shannon had next to the refrigerator. She heard Shannon and Matt talking, but she stayed put. She sat down at the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands.

"It doesn't matter what mood you're in, you're always beautiful." Shannon said as he walked slowly into the kitchen. He put his hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Aurora." he said softly. "I just don't want to think about losing you."

"Then you have to trust me Shan." Aurora said turning around. "I should be able to talk to a friend of mine without you getting angry."

"He's you're ex, not just your friend." Shannon said, his voice laced with anger.

"Yes, he's my ex. You're right, but that doesn't mean I still want him or that I still love him. He's not the one I'm with Shannon you are!" Aurora stood up.

"Is that because you want to be with me or because he wont take you back?" The moment seemed to hold still. Aurora's jaw dropped and she just stared at him, unsure of what to say. She felt tears pricked her eyes and she looked toward the floor. Shannon wanted to punch himself. "I'm sorry, oh God... I didn't.."

"If that's how you feel about our relationship Shannon..."

"No, it's not!" He said reaching for her hand. "Aurora, I care about you, and I know you care about me. I am just being stupid and jealous. I'm sorry." He pulled Aurora into a hug. Aurora wiped a tear away and pulled Shannon closer. His hair was still wet, and the smell of soap hung in the air. Shannon pulled away and stared into Aurora's eyes. He wanted to say it, but he wasn't sure how she would respond. He kissed her softly, and his tongue passed across her bottom lip. Aurora opened her mouth and the kiss deepened. He pushed her against the table and a soft moan escaped Aurora's lips. They heard a cough from behind them, and they turned to find a very red Matt Hardy.

"Oops, sorry Matt." Aurora said pushing Shannon off of her lightly.

"It's better than fighting, but it's still sick." He replied now smiling. "So Shan, we going?"

"Uhh.." He looked towards Aurora. "I kinda promised the boys I would have a guys night." Aurora shrugged.

"That's fine, but can I invite some girls over tonight then?"

"Sure. Take care of Oz for me?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Of course, just be careful sweetie." She kissed him softly.

"I will. Bye baby." He said grabbing his keys and walking towards Matt.

"Later boys!" Aurora called over them, she heard a 'bye' from both men before she went back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Oz promptly jumped up beside her.

"What girls should we have here tonight boy?" She asked rubbing behind his ears. She stood up and grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table. She first called Ashley, who was super excited. Next was Mickie, Lisa, and finally Beth (Jeff's girlfriend.) Everything was a go, all she had to do was get to the store for provisions. She grabbed her keys from the kitchen and made her way to her Jeep. At the store she grabbed a 12 pack of Pepsi, some frozen pizza's, and a couple bags of chips. Ashley was bringing the alcohol since Aurora was still too young to buy it on her own. Aurora couldn't wait for the girls to get there, what a night it was going to be.

"I'm not going to lie Matt was amazing in bed." Ashley said taking a sip of her beer. Lisa and Mickie cracked up laughing as Aurora buried her head into a pillow.

"TMI Ashley!" She said her voice laced with a laugh.

"So, Aurora." Mickie teased. "How's Shannon?" Aurora peaked out from behind the pillow. Her face had gone beat red. She took a deep breath and regained her cool.

"Come on girl, let's hear it." Lisa said pulling the pillow away.

"Alright, he's... perfect?" She said with an inflection at the end.

"Perfect?" Mickie asked.

"It's like he's in my head. He knows exactly how to touch me and exactly where." Aurora smiled. "Perfect."

"Well damn, I would have never guessed that." Mickie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" Aurora asked raising an eyebrow. The girls looked back and forth. "There is something you're not sharing so spill."

"How much do you know about Crystal?" Lisa asked.

"Umm, high school sweethearts, she cheated on him."

"Well after she left Shannon dated... a lot of women." Mickie said unsure of how to say it.

"How many is a lot?" Aurora asked suddenly worried.

"He dated more women then the three of us have dated men combined." Ashley said softly.

"Did anything serious ever happen?" Aurora asked.

"One girl had a pregnancy scare." Mickie remembered.

"Didn't he use protection?!" Aurora practically screamed.

"We honestly couldn't tell you." Ashley said. "He drank so much during that time. I mean, I remember Matt and Jeff talking about it. They were both really worried." Aurora suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Girl don't worry about it. That's all in his past." Mickie said brightly.

"Plus he's crazy about you." Lisa said Aurora turned toward her. "Come on, no one here can deny it. When he looks at you he lights up."

"Yeah, Robert was crazy about me too." Aurora said quietly.

"What?" Ashley asked moving closer to her.

"My ex, Robert. The one Shannon is always worried about. So many people told me how crazy he was about me, but that didn't stop him from tearing my heart out." The three girls exchanged glances, unsure of what to say next. Ashley stepped up to the plate.

"I know he broke your heart Aurora. Everyone is going to have their heart broken at one point or another. Look at me." Aurora turned towards her and Ashley smiled. "I have seen Shannon date several girls, and I have seen pictures of him when he was with Crystal. He didn't look at any of them the way he looks at you." Aurora hugged Ashley tightly.

"Thank you, all of you." The room was quiet for a few moments. "Alright, fuck all of this emotional shit. Let's have some fun." Aurora, being the gaming nerd she was, pulled out her Nintendo Wii and taught the other girls the beauty of Mario Kart.


	10. I'm Yours

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**BIG THANK YOU to Peleinferno and punkydiva17... Yeah you guys are amazing, more than amazing you're just wow... Also THANK YOU SOO much to anyone who has set this story as an alert, as a favorite of theirs, or has set me as one of their favorite authors. I honestly can't thank you guys enough!**

Aurora laid in the bed she and Shannon were sharing for the time being. Shannon's bed. It was almost 4 AM. The girls had left at 2, and Shannon still wasn't home. Aurora's mind kept traveling over thoughts of the countless women Shannon had been with. How many were there? Had he really cared about any of them? Headlights swept through the room and Aurora heard Shannon's car turn off, his door open, then slam. She didn't know whether to pretend to be asleep or just pretend like nothing was wrong. As she heard Shannon coming up the stairs and she made a quick decision, sleep. She curled into a ball and turned towards the window. The bed room door opened and Shannon seemed to stand still for a moment. Then she could hear rustling as if he was changing and finally she felt his weight on the bed. He pulled her in close and she realized he must have showered before coming home. Aurora always hated it when he would show up to see her smelling like booze or tobacco.

"Sweetie are you awake?" He asked softly. There was no point in lying, much.

"Mmm, I am now." Aurora said turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she replied with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her and as their lips touched Aurora couldn't help but think of those other women. The kiss intensified as he moved to lay on top of her but Aurora turned her head.

"Is something wrong darlin?" Shannon asked moving back beside her.

"Shannon, how many women have you been with?" His eyes faltered a bit.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked moving away from her slowly.

"Shannon, please just tell me."

"A few." He said before sitting on the edge of the bed away from her.

"Shannon please talk to me." Aurora said softly moving to sit beside him.

"I've made some mistakes in my life Aurora. Some I probably should have told you about." Aurora sat quietly waiting for him to continue. "After Crystal left I turned to alcohol and women, a lot of women." He hung his head. "I honestly couldn't tell you how many. There are days on end that I don't remember. I almost lost my job. I could have died."

"Did anything serious ever happen with any of the girls?" Aurora asked calmly.

"One girl said she was pregnant. She actually wasn't."

"Did you use protection?"

"You know, I thought I did. That really woke me up though. That and Jeff beating my ass from here to kingdom come. The day I found out she wasn't pregnant I changed my phone numbers, erased any number I had that wasn't a family member or close friend, and went to the doctors. I was checked for every STD under the sun, and somehow I was completely clean. Aurora..." he said taking her hands. "I've made a lot of mistakes which I should have told you about before this, but I couldn't bring myself to. I was scared that you would judge me."

"Shannon." Aurora said keeping as calm as she could. "I care about you, so much. However, you need to learn to trust me if this relationship has any chance of working, and I need to learn to let the past go."

"Aurora I will do what I can to prove to you that I want this relationship to work more than anything." He touched her face and leaned in to kiss her softly. It was screaming in both of their minds... _Say it, say it, say it! _ However, neither of them did. They leaned back onto the bed both crawling under the covers. They fell asleep in each others arms. Though each had something important to say, they were both happy with where they were.

As their week passed Shannon really did try to trust Aurora more. When Robert called he would try to smile, but on the inside he was screaming. He knew he should trust her, but sometimes, the way she spoke to him, he could have sworn she was still in love with him. As their vacation came to a close it was getting harder to control his anger. Even Jeff and Beth didn't agree with how much she talked to Robert on the phone. Shannon and Aurora were making their way to Matt's house just to hang out with everyone before the way back on the road. It was unnaturally cold for North Carolina and it was threatening to pour.

"So who's all going to be there?" Aurora asked softly.

"Well, aside from us Jeff, Beth, Matt, and Gill. It's really just a small group."

"Sounds great." Aurora smiled. She loved hanging out with just a small group of friends especially the Hardy's. As they pulled into Matt's driveway she saw Matt running around outside with his puppy Lucas. Aurora promptly jumped out of Shannon's hummer and started running around with them. In that moment, despite his anger over her ex he couldn't have been more... Could he say it? In love with her? He never said it to her, but he wanted to so badly. As the day wore on the rain started, first sprinkles then pouring.

"So Aurora, you excited to get back to work?" Gill asked her as they sat around Matt's dinner table.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you Gill. I've missed wrestling, but your amazing boys, and I mean all three of them..." Matt, Jeff, and Shannon smiled. "Have shown me an amazing time here. Not to mention I am going to miss spending time with actual sane people such as yourself and Beth." Their smiles faded, but it was all in good fun.

"Shannon boy, listen up and listen good." Gill said sternly. "You better not let this one get away." He winked toward Aurora. As the began clearing the plates Gill called Aurora into the living room. "You seem sad girl, what's going on?" Gill was almost like a father to her, and she felt that she could tell him about Robert. She told him about Robert calling her, Shannon getting jealous, and how she didn't know what to do.

"I don't understand why he doesn't trust me."

"It's not you Shannon doesn't trust Aurora. It's this Robert. Shannon loves you." Aurora looked into his eyes. "Trust me he does. He is probably terrified that this guy will come back to you and you'll run right back into his arms."

"But I wont. I'm his, I'm Shannons." Aurora said softly.

"Then you should tell him exactly how you feel." Aurora hugged Gill and returned to help clean the dishes. Several beers for everyone but Aurora and Gill later, the laughter rose. Gill took his place at a comfy chair in the living room watching a football game and everyone else was in the front room just joking around.

"So, I think we should get some footage of Aurora at some point for the Hardy Show." Matt said with a sly smile. Aurora leaned over toward Beth.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It might end in some bruises." She said with a hint of laughter. "But it's a hell of a time."

"I'm up for it." Aurora declared acting like a bad-ass. Everything seemed blissfully normal, but as if on cue Aurora's phone began to ring. The room fell silent as she pulled her phone from her pocket. It was Robert. She was unsure of what to do. She stood and excused herself as she walked a few feet away and answered the phone.

"I can't do this." Shannon said annoyed. He got up quickly walking towards the door. Time seemed to stand still. Jeff, Beth, and Matt seemed shocked and Gill just shook his head.

"Shannon..." Aurora called after him, but he didn't stop. She closed her phone without even saying good bye and followed him. He pushed the door open and stepped into the pouring rain. The sky was bleak and grey, with no sun even hoping to shine through the clouds. Shannon crossed his arms over his chest trying to block some of the cold as he trudged on. "Shannon please..." Aurora called again, and still he didn't turn. She followed him, the tears pouring down her face mixed with the rain. She stopped and stared as he continued to walk away from her. "I'm yours!" she finally screamed throwing her hands in the air. Shannon turned around and took a few steps toward her.

"What?" He asked, his arms now at his side, his clothes soaked through.

"I'm yours, my heart, my soul, my everything is yours." Aurora replied through her tears. He took a few more cautious steps toward her. "I don't care about him anymore. I haven't since the first time you kissed me, I was just scared!"

"Scared of what?"

"Of getting hurt again." She put her head on her hands. "Scared of falling in love only to have it thrown back in my face." He finally closed the gap between the two of them and he touched her cheek softly.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that." He asked her, his voice laced with a smile.

"I didn't want you to know how much I really cared about you. I didn't want you to know that I..." Her voice caught in her throat.

"Aurora I love you." His words made her turn to stare at him, his blue eyes were shining so intensely. For a moment she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"I... I love you so much Shannon." He smiled at her, pulling her body towards his own and kissed her softly. The kiss intensified as his tongue slid across her bottom lip asking permission with she allowed immediately. It was almost a scene from a film as the rain caressed the two lovers bodies, even though at that moment neither were concerned with anything but each other.


	11. What's Happening?

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

_**BIG THANK YOU to Peleinferno, punkydiva17, and rory21!! You guys are more than amazing. I can't thank you enough. Also thank you to everyone reading this story!!**_

**"Making his way to the ring accompanied by Beauty... CM Punk!" The arena exploded as the two made their way down the ramp hand in hand. The crowd in Boston was always amazing. Punk held the middle rope down so Beauty could go through and he soon followed. Punk began some extra stretching preparing for the oncoming match.**

_**"Oooh, Chavo..."**_** Chavo made his way down to the ring show-boating the entire way. Beauty placed her hand softly on Punk's shoulder causing him to grab her hand and pull her in for a soft kiss. Beauty quickly exited the ring, as Chavo came through the ropes, and stood "nervously" at ring side. The bell rung and the match began. At first Punk and Chavo were just exchanging blows, but then Chavo got the better of Punk and went for the three amigos. Some fans began to cheer out of respect for the late great Eddie Guerrero, but it soon turned to boos when Chavo went for the three count. Beauty began pounding on the mat and Punk kicked out at two and a half. Beauty turned toward the crowd and began to chant:**

**"CM Punk! CM Punk! CM Punk!" The crowd joined in and soon the sound filled the arena. Punk reversed Chavo into the corner and ran at him giving him a knee to the face. The fans cheering was almost deafening as Punk performed a running bulldog on Chavo. Punk went for the cover but only got a two count. The crowed began booing as Edge ran from the back and stood at ringside. Beauty smirked and crouched low on the opposite side of the ring slowly moving towards Edge.**

**"What, what's Beauty doing Tazz?" Mike Adamle asked.**

**"I think she's seeking revenge for what Edge did to her during Punk's match with Chavo last week." Tazz replied a hint of humor in his voice.**

**"Incase you missed it." Mike started. "Last week as Beauty stood ringside she was blind-sided by a spear from Edge which distracted Punk and cost him the win." Beauty just had to turn one more corner and she would be on the same side of the ring as Edge. **

**"What's she doing?!" Tazz screamed as Beauty broke into a run. Edge turned just in time to get his own spear from Beauty. "Beauty speared Edge!"**

**"Uh oh Tazz, look at Chavo!" Mike practically screamed. Chavo was standing against the ropes screaming at Beauty, and a smirk appeared on her face as Punk stalked his opponent. Chavo turned around only to be picked up in a fireman's carry and be another victim of the GTS. The ref and crowd all counted.**

**"1...2...3!"**

**"Here's your winner, CM Punk!" Beauty climbed into the ring and Punk ran to her. He picked her up, spun her around, and then kissed her deeply as the crowd looked on. When he finally set her down she raised his arm in victory. They made their way up the ramp Beauty slapping fans hands before interlocking her fingers with Punks and making their way backstage. **

Shannon was waiting behind the curtain and Aurora quickly ran to him kissing him passionately.

"Awe, my girlfriend's gone." Phil said in a mock sad tone. Aurora smiled at him.

"You were amazing tonight." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you, but I don't think Adam will be walking normally after that spear." Phil said with that handsome crooked smile of his.

"Tell me about it." Adam Copeland said appearing from the curtain.

"I didn't hurt you too badly did I Adam?" Aurora said. Shannon kept a firm hold on her hand and stood a bit stiffer than normal.

"Nah, damn good spear kid." He said flashing his million dollar smile. "You're a great wrestler." He held his hand out to her which Aurora graciously shook.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"Shannon how do you control this girl?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh, no controlling on my part. She wears the pants in this relationship and I readily admit it." He said giving Aurora a little push and she just rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see ya man." Adam said holding out his hand to Shannon. Shannon at first was a little hesitant, but thought better of the situation and accepted the handshake. "See you around guys." Everyone said their good-byes and the gorilla position fell into an awkward silence.

"I should be going. I have a lot to do, and don't you two have a date?" Phil asked walking backwards.

"Yes we do." Aurora said a large smile appearing on her face. Shannon kissed her hand. "I'll see you later Phil."

"You two, have fun tonight." A sly smile appeared on his face before he turned and walked towards the locker room.

"What don't I know Shannon Brian Moore?" Aurora asked eying him suspiciously.

"I think you're paranoid Aurora Lisa Barnes." He kissed her softly. "Now let's go get ready or we'll be late for our reservations."

As usual Aurora sat waiting in Shannon's locker room for him to finish with his shower. However, she didn't mind too much since Jeff, Matt, and Shane were there to keep her company. She was wearing a brand new black dress that seemed to hug every curve perfectly, and for once she was actually wearing heels.

"You look amazing darlin'." Jeff said with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie. I bought this last week with Shannon actually, he seemed to like it." Aurora replied.

"So how long have you two been together now?" Shane asked her.

"Hmm.." She thought for a moment. "Almost 9 months." she said her eyes widening.

"It seems like it was just yesterday when I thought you guys were over for good." Matt said before taking a sip of his water. Aurora raised an eye brow. "Remember when he walked out of my house. That whole scenario that apparently Beth thinks should be a romance novel."

"Oh, right." Aurora smiled. "I remember it well." The room fell back into a comfortable silence before.. "So do you guys know what's going on with Shan tonight?"

"What are ya talkin about darlin'?" Jeff asked.

"When Phil mentioned to have fun tonight he was acting... weird."

"How can you tell, that guy is off his rocker." Shane said with a laugh and Aurora just glared at him.

"Phil is one of my best friends. I know when something is off, and something was off." Shane just looked away. "Come on guys, you're his best friends one of you has to know something." The guys kept avoiding her gaze and Aurora felt her stomach drop. "He's leaving me isn't he?" Finally Matt turned to look at her, but she couldn't read his gaze.

"Aurora..." He started his voice laced with concern, but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Ready to go?" Shannon asked walking out of the side bathroom fully dressed. Even though Aurora was more scared then she had been in years she couldn't help but stare. He was wearing black dress pants and a button up light blue shirt with a black dress coat on. He had even forgone a hat, his hair hanging loose. Aurora brought herself back to reality.

"Yeah. Let's go." Aurora said standing up and mentally preparing herself. She waved her good-byes to the three other men in the room and they headed for the arena's exit. She noticed Shannon hadn't said anything to his friends. A few fans were still waiting outside the arena and Beauty and Shannon both signed a few autographs and took a few pictures before making their way to Shannon's rental car. Shannon opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. She thought things were going great. The car ride to the restaurant was silent, the only thing that happened was Shannon reaching to grab a hold of her hand. The memory of Robert holding onto her hand at the coffee shop flashed into her mind and she had to concentrate on not crying. She focused on the outside world, picking up little things about the buildings before finally pulling into a brightly lit parking lot. The restaurant Shannon picked was beautiful.

"Two, Shannon Moore." Shannon said to the Maitre D'.

"Right this way." He replied picking up two menu's and leading them into a small corner. They were near the fire, but far enough away that the heat wouldn't be a bother. Shannon pulled out Aurora's chair for her, like he had done countless times, before taking his own seat. They were both quiet for a moment before Shannon took both Aurora's hands in his. Her heart seemed to break, was he really going to do this here?

"Aurora..." His voice seemed to catch in his throat. A small tear escaped her eye.

"Oh God." She said in a hushed voice, but it was panic filled. Shannon gently wiped the tear away from her face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"What do you think is wrong Shannon?" Aurora said softly. "If you really wanted to do this you didn't have to bring me to this kind of a place."

"I thought this is what you would want." Shannon said confused.

"Why did you think I wanted this?"

"Aurora why do you think I brought you here?" Shannon asked. Aurora took a deep breath telling herself not to cry.

"To leave me." She said softly not looking at him, she knew if she looked in his eyes she would not be able to stop herself from crying.

"God no!" Shannon said shocked. He quickly got up from his chair and pulled her up into a hug. "Aurora there is no way in hell you're getting rid of me." He kissed her cheek where a tear was falling down her face. "I love you too damn much for that."

"Ok, now I feel stupid." His kissed her softly.

"I am not leaving you." He kissed her again before returning to his seat. "Why did you think I was leaving you?"

"Well Phil was acting weird when he mentioned our date and when I tried to ask the guys about it the refused to say anything." Aurora took another deep breath. "I asked if you were leaving me and Matt just got this concerned look on his face, but he wasn't able to say anything because you came out of the bathroom." Shannon just sat smiling at her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I love you." He said his smiling widening.

"I love you too Shannon." Aurora said grabbing a hold of his hand. He ran him thumb along the top of her hand and looked down at his menu. The tension seemed to lift from the room and Aurora just sat back and enjoyed dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want to try a bite of this?" Shannon asked holding up a fork full of his chocolate cake.

"No thank you sweetie." She replied a smile on her face.

"So, are you going to head to Pennsylvania tomorrow morning?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, and actually I wanted to talk to you about that." Aurora said calmly. Shannon just smiled at her and put down his fork... the guy who can eat a whole pizza and then some put down his fork.

"You have my full attention." He smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to PA. The house show on Saturday is in Wilkes-Berre so we could just drive there from my apartment. It's only a little more than 2 hours away." Aurora suggested with a shrug.

"I would love to." Shannon said with a big smile on his face. "Now let's get out of here." Shannon paid the bill and they made their way to the hotel. "Tonight is no where near over you know."

"Is that right?" Aurora asked.

"Yep, so when we get to the room I want you to change into whatever you want to wear. No questions." Shannon said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Aurora didn't argue. Shannon had done things like this several times and she always loved it. When they got back to their room Aurora changed into a black fitted T-shirt with "Straight Edge" written lightly across the top in grey, a present from Phil, and a pair of nice jeans with her lime green studded belt, a gift from Jeff. She sat on the bed and waited for Shannon. He came out in a black fitted T-shirt similar to Aurora's but his said Gas Chamber Ink on it, and baggy jeans. "You look beautiful." Shannon said before kissing her softly.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"You ready?" He asked handing Aurora her coat and picking up his. She just nodded her head and they left the hotel. She knew he said no questions but as Shannon drove and it was going on twenty minutes she began to wonder.

"So... sweetie."

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't I say no questions?" He asked although he laughed. Aurora reminded silent. "Don't worry, it's just a place John Cena told me about. Trust me love." Aurora just smiled. She adored it when he called her love. They pulled into a little secluded area and Shannon stopped the car. "Ok wait here." He gave her a quick kiss before getting out of the car, apparently pulling something out of the trunk, and heading off into the darkness. Aurora only had to wait a few minutes before he came back to the car. He opened her door and smiled at her. Extending his hand. He led her through a small patch of trees and brush before coming to a clearing. A small pond was in the center and the full moon was reflecting brilliantly off of it. A small blanket was set in front of it with some old-fashioned oil lamps sitting on the blanket creating a perfect amount of light. Aurora looked around and could see swings and slides. It was a beautiful little park.

"Cena told you about this place?" Aurora asked.

"Yes he did. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful I love it." Aurora turned to him and kissed him softly.

"Ooh, I brought something just for you." Shannon said running over to the blanket and bringing back what appeared to be a wine bottle but Aurora soon began to laugh.

"Sparkling grape juice my favorite sweetie." Aurora said with a smile. Shannon grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the pond. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Aurora." He whispered softly in her ear sending chills up her spine.

"I love you too." She replied turning around to face him. She cocked her head to one side. "Why are you doing all of this?" Shannon took a deep breath.

"Aurora I know my batting average, so to speak, isn't very good when it comes to relationships, but I can honestly say I have never loved anyone as much as I do you." He looked deep into her eyes. "I just can't imagine my life if you're not in it." He lowered onto one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his coat. "Aurora Barnes, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a ½ carat diamond engagement set in white gold. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt a few tears escape.

"Yes." She said almost breathlessly. "Yes I will marry you." He slid the ring onto her finger, and stood up touching her face softly. "I love you Shannon." She kissed him softly.

"I love you." He said barely at a whisper. He pushed his lips to her forcefully and his tongue slid across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues touched softly. It couldn't have been a more perfect night.


	12. Going Home

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**BIG THANK YOU to punkydiva17, Peleinferno (younger sis), and rory21!! You guys really keep me going... Another THANK YOU to everyone has added me to their favorite author's list or who have added my story to their favorites and/or alert list. You are all AMAZING!!**

"Wake up!" Matt screamed jumping up and down on Aurora and Shannon's hotel bed.

"Ugg! Get...off...you...asshole!!" Shannon screamed trying his best to swat at Matt. In his absent minded swinging he partially pulled the blanket off the bed and Aurora felt a sudden chill.

"Holy shit!" Shane screamed from the side of the room. Aurora looked down at her exposed naked body and quickly pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!" She screamed, her face it bright red.

"Don't look at me, Shannon pulled the blanket off." He said, yet an apologetic look crossed his face. Aurora retreated under the blankets completely, and pleaded her voice barely audible.

"Could you guys please leave so I can get dressed?"

"Yeah, come on guys get out of here." Shannon said rubbing his forehead. Aurora listened carefully as the hotel room door opened, several sets of footsteps made their way out, and the door shut again. "I'm sorry darlin' I didn't expect them to do that." Shannon said retreating under the blanket with her.

"Oh it's alright." Aurora said stretching. "However, you do know now that two of your best friends have seen me naked."

"Two, you mean 3, technically 4."

"Wait, what?" Aurora's eyes got wide.

"Jeff and Phil were both in here too."

"Oh God." Aurora said rubbing her forehead. Shannon just smirked and kissed her neck.

"They may have seen you naked once for a brief time, but I get to see you naked almost every day for the rest of our lives." He moved his kiss to her lips. Aurora was the first to pull away... after several minutes.

"We need to get ready to go sweetie." She said with a sigh.

"I think I'd rather stay in bed for a while longer." He said crawling on top of her, his deepest thoughts very apparent.

"We can continue this tonight, in my apartment." She said kissing his nose.

"Awe, alright, but I will hold you to that." Aurora and Shannon took a joint shower, making it last much longer than it needed to be, before getting dressed and finishing packing. After they double checked the room making sure nothing was left behind they headed down to the lobby where a large number of superstars were also getting ready to make their way home. Aurora immediately locked eyes with Phil and walked over to him.

"I see you're wearing clothes." He said teasing her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you got a free show." She said sighing.

"Who got a free show?" Chris Irvine asked putting his arm around Aurora.

"Well, myself, Jeff, Matt, and Shane actually." Phil said with a smirk.

"They came into Shannon and I's hotel room unannounced and woke us up. We weren't properly dressed."Aurora explained.

"Phil you shouldn't be going into other people's hotel rooms." Chris said with a fatherly tone.

"Thank you." Aurora said.

"That being said you should learn to wear clothes to bed." He said turning on her with the same fatherly tone. "Oh well, what's done is done. How was your date?" Aurora smiled widely and held up her left hand displaying the ring prominently. "Oh my God Rose!" Chris said his smile wide. He picked her up spinning her around. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much sweetie." Aurora said still hugging him.

"I expect an invite." Chris said smirking.

"You better expect 5." Aurora said thinking of his entire family. "Not to mention you Punk. If you're not there I might have to kill you." Phil hugged her softly.

"Of course I'll be there."

"You knew about this didn't you?" Aurora asked Phil holding up her hand.

"Of course I did." He smirked.

"You bastard." Aurora slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"AURORA!" Came Ashley's voice causing everyone in the lobby to look at her as she ran from the elevators to her target. "Ahhh! Let me see, let me see!" She reached Aurora and grabbed her hand. "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks babe!" Aurora said pulling Ashley into a big hug. They two quickly got into a conversation about how Shannon proposed with various superstars coming up to congratulate her periodically. Matt, Jeff, and Shane all took their turns picking her up and hugging her. Even Adam and Matt put their arguments aside and both picked Aurora up, well before Shannon threatened to kill both of them if they harmed his fiancee. When Aurora heard him call her that she jumped down from Adam and Matts shoulders and ran to Shannon kissing him with every ounce of strength she had. Of course it earned a few cheers from the other wrestlers standing around.

The flight to Pennsylvania was quick, and the half an hour drive from the airport to Aurora's apartment seemed even quicker. She unlocked the door and stepped over the mound of mail her neighbor had kindly brought in. Shannon took a few moments to look around. It was by no means a huge apartment, but not small either. Pictures of her family and friends could be found on any wall or any table. He walked to the nearest collections of pictures and searched through the faces. One caught his eye and he picked up the frame. Aurora was wearing a long flowing black dress and next to her was a younger man in a tux. His hair was short, light brown, and parted in the middle, and his eyes were hard to read. Her head was resting on his shoulder and they both were smiling. Aurora came up beside him and stared down at the picture.

"That's Robert." She said softly. It's a picture from my senior prom.

"You look beautiful." He said a little coldly. Aurora just shrugged.

"He was a prominent part of my life Shan." She took the picture from his hands and set it back on the able. Turning back towards him she touched his face softly. "But that's my past. You're my future." She kissed him softly and he put his arms around her waist.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said leaning his forehead against hers. "Plus I am nervous to meet your mother." Aurora laughed. "Have you told her we're engaged yet?"

"No..." Aurora said with a sigh. Shannon gave her a pleading look. "Trust me Shan she is going to love you."

"She's going to think we're moving to fast."

"All she is going to care about is that I love you, and you love me."

"Well that's seems simple enough." Shannon said with a smile. As if the fates were in work Aurora's phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket.

"I swear she knows what I am thinking even from a distance." She said with a smile showing Shannon the caller ID before answering. "Hi mom." She said brightly. "Mom, can you just hold on one second? Thanks." She looked at Shannon. "Sweetie can you take our bags to the bedroom. It's the 3rd door on the right." She pointed down the hallway. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Sorry mom. No that was Shannon... Yes mom..." Her voice trailed off as Shannon opened the door to her bedroom. It felt like her. The two windows were both covered by thick blue curtains, and the bed, which seemed to be a water bed, had black and blue sheets. More pictures hung on the wall and several DVD cases surrounded her TV. He smiled as he saw the Hardy Show disks. Her dresser was a mess. A pocket knife and a bottle of Axe were the most prominent features and Shannon stared at them quite confused.

"I see you've found the bedroom." Aurora said smiling at she walked into the room and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, why do you have a knife and Axe on your dresser?" He asked picking up the cologne and turning around.

"You're going to laugh at me." Aurora said with a smile, Shannon just stared at her confused. "I love the smell of Axe, so every so often I'll spray it in here, and I really like knives. I get that from my dad. He collected knives and guns. I know I'm weird."

"Yeah you're weird." Shannon said sitting on the bed next to her and feeling it rock. Yep, it was a waterbed. "So I see you have the Hardy Show DVD's."

"Of course I do." Aurora said with a smile.

"You like them?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah I fondle myself while watching them." She said seriously. He looked at her, his face shocked and Aurora just laughed. "I'm kidding you know, although you did get a good fantasy out of that. Admit it."

"Oh I fully admit it." He said sitting up and pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back and laid fully on her bed. It wasn't long before she laid down beside him. "How's your mom?" He asked nervous.

"Overly-excited to meet you."

"And when might that be?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could head over there soon. Have dinner with them, then come back here and spend some quality time together." Aurora said sitting up and looking at him.

"Quality time?" Shannon asked with a wide grin.

"Quality time." Aurora straddled him and leaned down to kiss his cheek, then chin, then his forehead, after that his neck, and finally she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok, ok you win let's go." Shan said ushering her out of her room.

As they walked down main-street of her hometown towards the restaurant they were meeting her mom and step-dad in, it was apparent that Shannon was nervous.

"Shannon please calm down."

"What if your mom doesn't like me?"

"Then I will have to disobey her wishes and marry you anyway." Aurora said seriously. She stopped and turned Shannon toward her. "Shan, I love you, and you make me happy so she will love you too. Trust me." Shannon kissed her forehead and they interlocked their fingers again before continuing towards the small Italian restaurant. They opened the door and the smell of pasta and pizza hit them. Shannon's hand was still glued to Aurora's as she looked around for her mom.

"Aurora?" A voice said from behind her. Her breath caught in her chest before she slowly turned around to face Robert.

"Hi Robert." She said softly. Shannon's grip on her hand seemed to tighten.

"It's great to see you." He said with a smile. He opened his arms to offer her a hug and she slipped her hand away from Shannon. As she felt Robert's arms around her again, she suddenly missed the way Shannon hugged her. She pulled away from Robert and smiled at him.

"It's great to see you too. How have you been?" Aurora asked.

"Alright. Classes are going great." He said glancing over at Shannon.

"Shannon, this is Robert Owens. Robert this is Shannon Moore." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Robert said briefly before turning back to Aurora. "So what's new with you?"

"Actually." She said grabbing Shannon's hand. "A lot." She raised her left hand into the air and showed him her ring.

"Wow. Oh Aurora, that's great. Congratulations!" Robert said with a smile. He turned back towards Shannon. "Congratulations." He held out his hand which Shannon accepted. "Aurora is a great girl so don't be an asshole and hurt her." Aurora smiled sweetly at Robert. "I really am happy for you Rose." They shared another hug. "I should be going, but hopefully I'll see you two around soon?"

"I'd like that." Aurora said with a smile. "Good luck with school Robert."

"Good luck with work, and congratulations again." With that he left the restaurant.

"Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all." Shannon said taking a very deep breath.

"Ready to meet my mom?" Aurora asked spying her family sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Shan's hand became permanently glued to hers once more.

"Mom!" Aurora said running towards her and engulfing her into a huge hug. Shannon followed sluggishly behind. Her step-dad Bill stood up and hugged her as well. "Mom, Bill... This is my fiancé Shannon Moore. Shan, this is my step dad Bill Ryan, and my mom Elizabeth."

"It's an honor to meet you Sir and Ma'am." He said shaking their hands in turn.

"Please you two have a seat." Bill said indicating the two vacant chairs. Shannon pulled Aurora's chair out for her before taking his own seat.

"Awe, he's a gentleman." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Well, Shannon, Aurora had told me a lot about you." Shannon smiled towards the love of his life.

"She's told me a lot about the two of you as well, all amazing things."

"That's right!" Bill said laughing.

"After what Robert put her through we weren't sure she's find anyone at any time soon, but here you are." Elizabeth said with a kind smile.

"Let's just cut to the chase." Bill said semi-sternly. Shannon grabbed Aurora's hand once more. "Shannon, may I call you Shannon?"

"That's perfectly fine Sir."

"Heck boy call me Bill. Anyway, do you love Aurora?" Shannon turned toward Aurora and stared into her brown eyes.

"More than I could ever say." He said turning back towards Bill and Elizabeth. "I think Aurora is smart, funny, kind, talented, beautiful. To me she's perfect and I could never want anything or anyone else." Aurora felt as if she was going to cry, and Elizabeth began to.

"Oh Shannon you are going to fit here perfectly I assure you." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes with her napkin.

"I agree. Aurora sure knows how to pick them." Bill said with another laugh.

"Hell yeah I do. I got the best of the bunch." She said kissing him softly.

"Oh we have a million things to do before the wedding." Elizabeth said with a smile. "We need a dress, and we need to pick a location, a band, flowers, the whole works."

"Mom, let's just have a nice dinner first." Aurora said with a smile. "Trust me everything will work out." She flashed another smile at Shannon and their hands entwined.


	13. Some Complications

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to punkydiva17, Peleinferno (Fo shizzle!), and rory21!! You keep me wanting to write! I couldn't thank you awesome wonderful people enough! Also, a big THANK YOU to everyone who reads my story? **

Aurora twirled her hair in her fingers and looked over the revised guest list for her wedding. As expected it was a regular who's who of the WWE, including Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Her eyes closed and she rested her head on the desk. Who knew planning a wedding could be so much work? Alright, so she had an idea it wouldn't be the easiest situation in the world, but come on this much work.

"Aurora are you sleeping on the job?" Her mother asked her walking in to the dining room of the family home.

"Just resting mom."

"You can rest when you're married. Now, what else do we have to do?" Elizabeth asked taking a seat next to her. Aurora groaned and lifted her head. She picked up the yellow notepad in front of her and went down the list.

"Well, we have the flowers, DJ, guest list, cake, bridesmaid's dresses, groomsmen's tuxes, food, and an open bar." She said barely with a sigh.

"Has Shannon picked the best man?"

"Yeah, Jeff." Aurora said with a smile.

"Have you picked your maid of honor?" Elizabeth asked with a knowing look.

"No mom."

""Well get to it. Then we need to get your dress from the store. Other than that we should be already."

"Mom the wedding is still two weeks away..."

"Yes, and we're a head of schedule. Stop complaining." She softly touched Aurora's arm. "You're going to be an amazing bride."

"Thank's mom."

"But you need to pick a maid of honor first!" Elizabeth said sternly standing from her chair.

"I knew that was coming." Aurora said as she laid her head back down onto the table. Her mom looked at her watch.

"You should get going of you're going to make the show on time." Aurora half-heartedly gathered her things before hugging her mom and setting out for the arena. She pulled in with plenty of time to spare and made her way to her dressing room.

"Hey chica!" Melina said excitedly as Aurora walked in, but her excitement soon faded. "You look awful."

"Thanks." Aurora replied glumly.

"I'm sorry, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just this wedding. It's only two weeks away, and I feel like there is still so much to do. I have to get my family down to North Carolina, and I still have to pick up my dress. Everything just ugg." She sat down on the bench with a thud.

"Don't worry girl everything will work out. Just keep your chin up and smile." Melina said softly. "Remember you are about to marry a man you're madly in love with who would give the world for you." Aurora smiled.

"Thanks girl."

"You're welcome, besides I like my bridesmaid's dress way too much for this wedding not to happen." Aurora smiled again. "Well Chica.. I am going to go find Dave. I'll see you later?"

"Sure, bye hun." Aurora said waving. Melina returned the gesture and left the locker room. Aurora felt her stomach growl and realized she hadn't eaten yet. She quickly changed into her wrestling gear, even though she wasn't on for a few hours and made her way to catering. The food was amazing and yet she didn't feel hungry.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice said in her ear. She turned to meet the loving gaze of Matt Hardy.

"Hey Matt." She said putting on her best smile.

"You look tired."

"Planning a wedding isn't easy." Aurora said with a smile.

"Getting something to eat?" Matt asked and Aurora shook her head. "You really should eat something."

"No, I should go find Phil and make sure everything is set for tonight."

"I think you should eat."

"Oh yeah?" Aurora said raising her eyebrows. "Or what?"

"I'll tell Shannon."

"Uh huh, well you have fun doing that then." Aurora said with a smirk. She began walking away but Matt ran after her.

"At least eat this." He said handing her a blueberry muffin. Aurora shrugged and took the dessert from his hands. "That's my girl and soon to be wife of my first MF'er." Aurora just smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Hardy." She said walking away. It took forever to find Phil. It seemed every single superstar she passed wanted to sit and talk for at least 20 minutes. However, she eventually found him sitting on a steal chair near the entrance to his locker room. "Hey you sexy straight edge superstar."

"Hey Mrs. Moore."

"That's not my name you know."

"It will be in a few weeks, besides I think it sounds good." He said while lacing up his boots.

"Right, anyway, is everything set for tonight?" Aurora asked sitting beside him.

"Yep, the two of us vs. Mike Knox and Layla." He shifted in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"My back is just sore. That Money in the Bank match was no picnic." He said with a smile. "But..." He held up the briefcase. "It was worth it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Mr. Money in the Bank I get it." Aurora smiled at him. "I'll see you at the gorilla position in a little bit. I am going to go find Shannon." Phil merely nodded. As Aurora made her way down to the locker rooms various stars said their congratulations. She knocked on Shannon and Jimmy's locker room.

"Come in." A feminine voice said. She opened the door to see Barbie, AKA: Kelly Kelly sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey Barbie, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Jimmy, he is suppose to teach me some new moves." She said with an ignorant tone.

"Oh, he's a good one to learn from. Anyway, have you seen Shannon?"

"No." She said not even looking up towards Aurora. She was to busy staring at her nails.

"He hasn't been here at all?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I guess not." Aurora said turning to leave.

"So, you two are really getting married?" Barbie asked. Aurora grudgingly turned around.

"Yeah, in two weeks."

"I am surprised you're willing to trust him." She said with a cocky attitude.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aurora said the annoyance seeping in her voice.

"You don't know do you?" Barbie asked with a smirk.

"Know what?"

"Why Shannon and his first wife split."

"Not exactly and I am guessing you don't either. So if you have a real reason for keeping me busy when I should be finding my fiancé by all means, tell me."

"Well she cheated on him." Barbie said with the smirk still plastered on her face.

"Who cares?"

"Well she cheated because he cheated." Aurora's started at her.

"You're full of shit." She finally said again turning to leave.

"Believe what you want, Aurora, but that's what happened. Oh and you know Linda, the 40 year old costume lady?" Barbie asked. Aurora remain turned toward the door, but she didn't leave and she didn't respond. "Of course you do. Anyway, it was her. Just so you know." Aurora didn't reply she just walked out of the room. When the door was closed tight behind her she leaned against it. Did Shannon really cheat on his first wife. She turned to see Shane walking towards her, and she had to know.

"Shane." She said sternly.

"Oh no, what did I do?" He asked putting up his hands. Aurora grabbed them and held onto them. "Aurora what's going on?"

"Did Shannon cheat on Crystal?" She asked, never taking her eyes off his.

"She cheated on him and..."

"Did Shannon cheat on Crystal?" She asked again her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah he did."

"Was it with Linda?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Shane asked confused.

"Has he ever come close to cheating on me?" Her eyes were burning into Shane's.

"Aurora you know..."

"Hey guys!" Came Shannon's voice from behind them. He walked up and kissed Aurora on the cheek, but she didn't look at him. "I just got off the phone with Gill and he said he's inviting all of us to dinner the day we get into North Carolina."

"That's great man." Shane said with a half hearted smile.

"Is everything alright?" Shannon asked looking at Aurora.

"I have to go meet Phil for my match." Aurora said before looking briefly at Shannon. His eyes were questioning, but she didn't want to answer. She just walked away without saying anything.

"Did I miss something?" Shannon asked Shane.

"She knows about Linda."

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know." Shane answered honestly. "She just stopped me in the hall and asked if you cheated on Crystal. I tried avoiding it, but she asked again. I told her yes."

"Why?!"

"Would you have preferred I lied and made it worse?" Shane asked, but Shannon didn't answer him. "She already knew, because then she asked if it was with Linda. I asked her how she knew but she got really serious and asked if you'd ever come close to cheating on her.

"Did you tell her that I haven't?"

"I didn't get a chance you walked up."

"I have to talk to her." Shannon said before taking off toward the gorilla position.

"You ready for the match? You seem tense." Phil said looking Aurora over.

"I'm fine. Let's just do this."

"Aurora wait." Shannon said running up to them. "We need to talk." Knox's music hit and he and Layla went through the curtain.

"I really don't have time to talk right now Shannon." Aurora said looking towards the technician.

"About Linda..." Punk's music hit.

"Not now Shannon." Aurora said grabbing Phil's free hand, the other was holding the brief case and walking towards the curtain.

**"Now coming to the ring the team of Beauty and C.M. Punk!" The crowd went wild as the two made their way to the ring. Layla and Mike Knox were already there trying their best to look intimidating. Punk held the middle and top ropes open for Beauty and she stepped in playing up to the crowd. Punk set his briefcase on their side of the ring and joined her in the center. As the bell rang he kissed her softly and exited leaving her alone with Layla. It was no contest between the two Diva's in the ring. Beauty dominated quickly. After a knee to the abdomen she went for the running bulldog and nailed the move. She went for the quick cover, but Layla kicked out after two. Beauty picked Layla up, but Layla quickly slapped Beauty across the face. This gave Layla enough time to get back to her corner and tag in Knox. Punk didn't even wait for the tag, he ran into the ring and began punching Knox. As he pushed him into a corner he ran at him with his knee. Layla tried to get into the ring, but Beauty spotted her and jumped out of the ring running to her side and pulling her off the apron. Beauty looked up just in time to see Punk his the GTS. Knox was out cold in the center of the ring. Punk motioned for Beauty to do her moonsault. Beauty eagerly climbed up to the top turnbuckle, but she didn't see Layla jump up beside her. Layla pushed Beauty with all her strength before collapsing back onto the floor. Beauty heard the crowd and the announcers scream as she felt a sudden sharp pain throughout her back and a similar one go through her arm. **

**"Oh my God! Beauty just hit the announce table!" Tazz screamed into his mic. **

**"That was a hard shot I think her arm hit a monitor, but her back took most of the blow on the edge of the table!" Mike screamed. Both men were standing up and had moved away from the table. Punk quickly forgot about Knox and left the ring to run to Beauty's side. She seemed out cold. Knox took advantage of the situation and grabbed a chair giving Punk a hard shot across the back. The bell rung.**

**"Here are your winners, by disqualification, Beauty and C.M. Punk!" Layla and Knox walked up the ramp laughing while Punk and Beauty laid on the ground. **

Phil pulled himself slowly over to Aurora and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

"My back is fine, but I hit my arm pretty hard. I can't feel it." She whispered back.

"Come on we gotta get you backstage to a medic to have it checked."

**The stretcher was being brought down the ramp as Punk stood up slowly. The EMT's began working on Beauty but Punk pushed them all away. He carefully picked Beauty up and carried her up the ramp.**

Backstage in the locker room Shannon was losing it.

"How could she NOT tell me she was going to be thrown onto the announcers table?" He said pacing. "Oh and I clearly saw her hit her arm on that monitor and it looked as if she could really be hurt."

"I think you need to calm down man." Matt said patting him on the back. "Aurora's a pretty good wrestler I think she knows what she's doing."

"Oh! And she knows about Linda and I didn't even get a chance to tell her. What is she going to think of me?! It's two weeks before our wedding and she feels like she cant trust me and I just..."

"I think you need to calm down before you have a stroke." Phil said coming into the locker room.

"How's Aurora?" Shannon asked forgetting completely about his previous tirade.

"She's fine, her arms banged up, but luckily nothing is broken." He said sitting on the bench and slowly beginning to untie his boots.

"Is she still at the medics?" Shannon asked making his way to the door.

"No, she had to get her stuff then she said she was coming here so I suggest you just calm down and wait for her."

"Easy for you to say." Shannon said with a mumble.

"Shan, I don't know what you did, and I don't know how many times I am going to have to say this, but here it goes again. Whatever it may be, Aurora cares about you. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, she loves you. She wants to marry you badly, and nothing's going to change that. Alright?" Shannon merely nodded. "Now don't mind me I am going to take a shower." He said throwing a towel over his shoulder and heading for the side bathroom.

"He's right man. Linda was in your past. Aurora's a smart girl, she's not going to let something like that stand in the way of your wedding." Shane said calmly.

"I hope not." Shannon said as he once again began pacing.


	14. Parties

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

**BIG THANK YOU to punkydiva17, Peleinferno (younger sis), and rory21! You guys are amazing and I couldn't thank you enough. Also a BIG thanks to anyone who has added this story to their alerts/favorites list, or added me to their favorite author's list. Seriously you guys are some of the coolest people out there! **

Author's note: I am sorry this chapter took so long. I have been struggling with some personal issues, but hopefully I'll land back on my feet and not only finish this story, but write several more!

Aurora opened the door to the Diva's locker room and sighed with relief. The only Diva still there was Ashley. A barrage of questions really wasn't something she needed right now considering she expected to get a few from Shannon, Matt, and Jeff. She closed the door behind her causing Ashley to look up.

"Aurora, are you alright??" She asked not taking her eyes off Aurora's arm which was taped pretty heavily, and was in a wrap slung around her shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing's broken, but they just want me to rest it for the next couple days. I don't even know why I have to wear this stupid thing." She said motioning to her sling. "It's quite pointless."

"How are you otherwise?"

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked playing dumb.

"I mean since you found out about Shannon and Linda..." Ashley said quietly, as if she was steeping on eggshells. "Matt told me you found out."

"Well I wish he would have told me earlier. I mean I know about his relationships after Crystal, but I think it is important to tell me something to the effect that he cheated on her." Aurora took a deep breath and Ashley didn't say anything, apparently waiting for her to continue. "I love him Ashley. God that feels good to say. I love Shannon Moore!" Ashley smiled. "And, everyone has a past."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no one is perfect. We're only human, we screw up a lot. I am not going to hold Shannon's past against him. I asked Shane if Shannon ever came close to cheating on me, but I already knew the answer."

"And that would be?" Ashley asked rasing her eyebrows.

"That would be no. I trust that Shannon loves me enough not to cheat on me, or to want to cheat on me."

"Oh really now?" Ashley said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes really. You know some people might not think I am worth all that, but thank God for me, Shannon does."

"You're damn right he does." A male voice came from the doorway. Aurora froze still facing the back wall and Ashley, who had the biggest grin plastered on her face.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Aurora asked and Ashley just nodded her head. Aurora turned slowly to see Shannon smiling at her. "How many more of these cheesy romance situations can we go through before we actually turn into a Nora Robert's novel?"

"Oh I think we have a few more to go through." Shannon said walking over to her. "Listen, I am sorry about Lin..." but before he could finish his sentence Aurora pulled him into a passionate kiss. She felt Shannon smile against her lips before he softly pulled away. "What was that for."

"For wanting to marry me." Aurora said placing a light soft kiss on him lips.

"I love you." He said, his southern accent thick and a smile placed firmly across his face.

"I love you too."

"Alright enough of this mushy bullshit." Shane said from the doorway, he started to speak again but was stopped by a thud. "Ow Matt that hurt." Matt has smacked him over the head.

"Good, don't be a jerk." Matt said sternly. The two nerds, plus Jeff, and Chris were all standing in the doorway.

"Do you guys like watching us make out or something?" Aurora asked causing most of the guys to move farther into the room.

"No, we are just glad you two aren't fighting." Chris said truthfully.

"You act like we fight all the time." Aurora said defensively.

"No.. No..." Jeff started. "It's just Shannon has done a lot of stupid things, no offense man, and we don't want him to lose you."

"Yeah and I don't want him to hurt you." Chris added casting a protective shadow over Aurora.

"Well, let's just say this." Aurora said walking to Chris. "He's not going to hurt me, partly because he knows you'll beat him to a bloody pulp, but mostly because he cares about me, and knows I'll beat him to a bloody pulp as well." She hugged Chris. "Though it's nice to know you're looking out for me."

"Always." Chris said with a smile returning her hug.

"Ok, next issue. In fear of repeating myself I am not going to go over this whole damn thing again." By now Aurora was standing in the center of the room. "I am not holding his past over him, blah blah blah blah blah." She walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. "Can we just get married now?" Shannon laughed and came over sitting next to her. He pulled him to her, being careful of her arm.

"Yeah, let's forget all this shit and just get married already." He said smiling down at her. She lifted her body up and kissed him.

"We still have a lot of stuff to do for this wedding." Aurora said with a content smile. "Oh by the way, Ashley."

"Yesum."

"I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to be my maid of honor?" Ashley threw her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Aurora said with a smile.

"Of course I would!" She said jumping up and running over to hug her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Of course you know that means you have to plan the bachelorette party." Aurora said with a smile.

"Oh God, girl I love you!" She picked up her phone. "Leave that completely to me." She said heading towards the hall way.

"No male strippers!" Aurora called after her before the door shut.

"No male strippers?" Shane asked.

"No, and I am hoping that means so female one's at Shannon's bachelor party either." Aurora said with a smirk. Shane whined, but he was the only one.

"Ok, ok. No strippers at the party." Shannon said with a mock sad tone. He bent down and kissed her again. "Did I tell you I love you yet today?"

"Ashley where are we?" Aurora said walking with her hands out in front of her so as not to fall. The blindfold Ashley had over her eyes was thick with no hope of seeing anything.

"Just calm down. We're almost there." Ashley said guiding her slowly to their destination. Aurora could feel wood floors under her feet and no breeze, so their was no chance they were outside. She knew exactly where she was, she just didn't know what was planned for her. Though she didn't tell Ashley, their was no sense in ruining the surprise. They were at Shannon's. His bachelor party was at Matt's so Ashley must have asked to use his place. She knew as soon as they walked through the door, it smelled like Shannon. They waked for a few moments, seemingly headed to the back part of the house. _'What's there?'_ She thought to herself. All she could think of was an old back room that desperately needed cleaning. She heard Ashley open another door before both of them stopped.

"Okay, are you ready?" Ashley asked. Aurora quickly nodded her head and Ashley untied her blindfold. The room was bright and her eyes took a moment to adjust. Once she got her bearings she could only gasp. The couldn't be the back room. Everything was completely cleaned out, brand new bookshelves had been put up, completely stocked with books she recognized as some of her favorites, the room was filled with new furniture, and on the back wall was the most beautiful abstract painting she'd ever seen.

"What... what is all this?" She asked still staring.

"This is your wedding present from the guys mainly." Ashley said with a smile.

"What?" Aurora asked awe-struck.

"Well, everyone was sitting around one day and Shannon mentioned you had always wanted a little library type place. So, he, Chris, Phil, Jeff, Matt, and Shane all came back here and cleaned out this room. The furniture is from various people, Jeff obviously did the painting, and there are a couple of knickknacks around here from the guys as well." As Ashley finished Aurora put one hand over her mouth and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"I can't believe they did this for me."

"Well get ready Chica because this is only the beginning. We have a whole night of surprises for you." Melina said walking over to Aurora and giving her a hug. Aurora took a moment to look around. Aside from Melina and Ashley, Beth, Lisa, Mickie, Lillian, Michelle, and Layla were all there.

"Oh really?" Aurora asked regaining her composure and a smirk.

"Yeah, really." Lisa said opening her wine cooler. "And don't worry, the soda is on the table over there." She said pointing to the right corner of the room.

"That's all I ask." Aurora said with a smile before grabbing a can of Pepsi and joining the girls. She pulled out her cell phone but it was quickly snatched away by Mickie.

"Oh, come on girls I have to thank the guys for this!" She wined.

"You can do that tomorrow when you're married." Mickie said putting Aurora's phone in her pocket.

"Oh my God." Aurora said softly.

"What is it hun?" Lillian asked. Aurora looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

- - - -

"And here's to Shannon who is getting married to the girl of his dreams tomorrow!" Matt shouted before everyone took a shot.

"Remember my warning Shannon." Chris said looking him directly in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah if I hurt her you'll kill me." Shannon said before refilling his shot glass.

"Oh buddy if you hurt her you'll have way more than Chris to deal with." Jeff said.

"Yeah, Aurora's amazing and I might just have to help Chris kill you." John Henniagn said with a slight slur.

"You might want to sober up first." Shane said with a soft slap on John's back. John just replied by taking another shot and laughing.

"Think she liked the room?" Shannon asked no one in particular with a smile on his face.

"Are you kidding man?" Phil asked with his signature smirk. "She probably cried a bit she loved it so much."

"Here here!" Shane said downing his beer in a few gulps.

"Oh God, easy on the drinks guys. I don't want to have to be the one who takes care of all of your sorry ass'." Phil said shaking his head. Shannon pulled out his cell phone.

"I think I'm just going to..." but he shut up as soon as Jeff grabbed the phone from his hand.

"No ya don't boy." Jeff said smiling.

"Come on I just want to see how things are going."

"Shan, you're obsessed." Mike Mizzan AKA: The Miz said. "She's fine. They're probably watching some romantic comedy shit or something."

"Yeah you can talk to her tomorrow when you two are married." Jeff said slapping Shannon on the back.

"Yeah, when we're married." A large smile came across Shannon's face.

- - - - -

"Ok, now open this!" Ashley said handing her a large box.

"Guys you didn't have to do this." Aurora said with a sigh.

"Think of these presents as wedding presents." Ashley said with a smile. Aurora just took a deep breath and opened the box.

"Oh no." Aurora said holding up a gray and red plaid bra. Then she held up the very very short plaid skirt as the girls in the room all giggled and cheered.

"Come on. Shannon will love the sexy school girl outfit." Mickie said with a laugh. "Ok, now you have to open mine. It's even more naughty." Aurora just laughed as Mickie handed her a smaller box with red wrapping paper. Aurora quickly opened it and pulled out see through underwear with... a remote control?

"Oh.. These aren't." Aurora said shaking her head as a deep blush came over her cheeks.

"Yep you guessed it." Mickie said excitedly. "Vibrating panties." Again all the girls laughed and Ashley cheered. Aurora was speechless she just laughed at first.

"Well I know I'll be having fun with these." She finally said making everyone laugh.

"You should wear them to the ring one night if he's out there." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, that's would be interesting." Aurora said shaking her head. Though a small smile crossed her face as the scenario entered her mind.

- - - - - -

"Ok, almost to the bed." Phil said slightly winded as he made it into the spare bedroom carrying Shannon as best he could. "Man, you better not be hung over for the wedding or Aurora's going to kill you." He said as Shannon sat unsteadily on the bed.

"I think I just need to sleep it off. Maybe I should drink some water?" Shannon said rubbing his eyes. Phil just sighed.

"I'll go get some." He said walking out the room. Shannon laid back on the bed and thought about Aurora. He knew she would love the room, he could almost see her face when she first saw it. Phil was right, she probably cried a bit. "Here you are man." Phil said walking back into the room and handing Shannon a bottle of water.

"Thanks." He said opening it and taking a healthy drink. "I should get some sleep. Thanks for getting my ass away from the party though. I would have drank more."

"Yeah, I figured that." Phil said shaking his head. "Night Shan." He left the room and closed the door behind him. No doubt to go take care of the other drunk idiots at the party. Exactly what he said earlier he didn't want to do. Shannon felt a small pang of guilt before taking another drink. He knew he needed to get some sleep so he would be ready for tomorrow. Though it wasn't his first time watching his bride-to-be walk down that aisle it felt different this time. When he married Crystal he was young and impulsive. He asked her to marry him more because he felt he had to rather than he wanted to. This time was different, he knew it was what he wanted and he couldn't wait finally be able to call Aurora his wife. He drifted to sleep quickly a smile on his face.


	15. Forever

1Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Shannon Moore (though that would be nice)... So please don't sue me. I only own the characters I create.

Author's note: Well, here's the last chapter. I may write a sequel to it, but there are a few other stories I would like to start on first. I really hope you loved it and connected with some of the characters. I had an amazing time writing it!

**THANK YOU TILL THE END OF TIME to punkydiva17, Peleinferno (lil sis!), and rory21!! You guys have stuck with me through this story and I could never thank you enough. Also, a big thanks to anyone who had read this story, I hope you had a great ride. Also, to anyone who added this story to their alert/favorites list, or who added me to their favorite author's list. I honestly don't know how to thank you guys enough, but I promise their will be more stories to come! **

**:)**

**Thank you for everything!**

Aurora sat in a small makeshift tent in the backyard of Matt Hardy's house just staring at the ground. In only 20 or so minutes she would be married. Granted it was to a man she loved more than she could have ever imagined. He made her believe in love again after her faith in it had all but disappeared. However, she was only 19. Was she really ready to get married? The thought plagued her head over and over again. She knew she loved Shannon, their was no hiding that, but had they rushed into a marriage? With the stress of their job would they be able to make it last, or would they end up like Shannon's first marriage? Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called softly before returning her gaze to the ground. She heard the door open and her eyes soon became locked with that of Chris Irvine.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile before closing the door behind him. Aurora's dress was a white strapless dress with black silk along the top and bottom edges. She had no veil, but her hair was pinned up with curls showing through on the ends. White and purple flowers decorated her hair. Her bracelet was stones of blue sapphire, give to her by her mother. Her family had worn it for generations. Also, a small necklace with a purple amethyst stone adorned her neck, a gift from Shannon's mother. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Why don't you know?"

"I just... I mean I'm 19 years old. We have a stressful job. Are we rushing into this?" She asked, her voice almost in a panic. Chris kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Aurora, do you love Shannon?"

"More than anything." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to follow your heart. If you really don't think you're ready we'll go to Shannon and Jeff together and tell them. Everyone will understand. What's important is that you're doing what makes you happy and what's right for you."

"What if even I don't know what's right for me?" Aurora asked her brown eyes staring pleadingly at him.

"You do know what's right. You just need to let your heart decide."

"What if Shannon and I don't stay together. What if we end up like he and Crystal did?"

"And what if the two of you are together until you die?" Chris asked back. "The future is uncertain for everyone Aurora. Yes, there is a chance that the two of you might not stay together forever. Hell, there is a chance that Jess and I wont be together forever, but I married her anyway. Want to know why?" Aurora nodded. "Because I am willing to try for forever. I want to be with her for a long as I can. I don't think about what might happen, but I focus on the here and now. I love her, and she makes me the happiest I've ever been, even with one glace or one touch of her hand. The question here is whether or not Shannon is that person for you." Aurora closed her eyes, only for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"Chris, you're amazing." She said giving him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you two sweetie." He stood up and helped her off her chair. "So do you know what you want to do?"

"Yeah, I do." She picked up her bouquet. "I want to marry Shannon Moore." Chris smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I knew that would be your answer."

"How did you know?" Aurora asked raising an eye brow.

"You look at Shannon the way that I look at Jess." The two exchanged a knowing smile before the door opened again. In poured in the bride's maids and her wonderful maid of honor. Aurora looked at Melina, Mickie, and Lisa giving them all a wide smile.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck chica!" Melina said placing a soft hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"You look beautiful Aurora." Lisa said with a smile. "Alright. It's time." The bridesmaids left the room and Ashley gave Aurora another hug.

"I am really happy for you hun."

"Thanks Ash, I'm really happy too." Ashley hurried out of the room as she heard the music begin outside.

"This is it." Chris said holding out his arm which Aurora took.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle Chris." Aurora said softly.

"It's my honor." He turned toward her. "Your father would be proud." Aurora took a deep breath before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's do this Chris." She said with a smile. The two walked arm and arm out of the tent. The day couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was shining, with a slight breeze so it wasn't too hot, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As Aurora made her way down the aisle all she could see was smiling faces. Mr. McMahon was sitting near the front with a fatherly smile plastered on his face. For once she wasn't intimidated by him. Her mom was sitting in the front row next to her step-dad, tears streaming down her face. Aurora knew that was going to happen. She was her baby girl. Finally she looked towards the front. The bridesmaids looked amazing, all wearing full length, spaghetti strap deep purple satin dresses with black trim along the edges to match Aurora's. The groomsmen (Matt, Shane, and Phil) all wore white tux's with purple ties, and Jeff was at the head wearing a black tux, but Jeff Hardy style. By Jeff Hardy style, I mean splattered with various paint colors making Aurora smile. Ashley stood waiting to accept the bouquet. She was wearing an all black dress with white silk trim, a dress she had found and picked up herself. Finally, there was Shannon. His hair was hanging loose, the way Aurora loved it, and his tux was all black, the only hint of color showing was the white rose, tipped purple that was pinned to his overcoat. All Aurora could do was smile. There was no second thoughts now, she knew she made the right choice. As she finished the walk to the alter which seemed to take too long she handed her bouquet to Ashley and stood in front of her soon to be husband. The music softly cut away and the preacher opened the bible he was holding in front of him.

"We are gathered today in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to join together Shannon Brian Moore and Aurora Lisa Barnes in holy matrimony. In the beginning, marriage was instituted by God, a union which was and is to be revered and honored by all peoples. They therefore do not join together light-heartedly, or unadvisedly; but thoughtfully, and happily. We share the joy of Aurora and Shannon, who now come together in the love of God and one another; uniting two hearts and lives, blending all interests, sympathies, and hopes." Aurora and Shannon didn't really listen to the preacher, they just looked into each others eyes. "Who gives this women to this man?"

"I do." Chris said confidently from behind them. Her eyes briefly strayed from Shannon's to look at Chris. She silently thanked him and he nodded before flashing her his amazing smile.

"Shannon and Aurora have chosen rings to be the symbols of their marriage covenant. The ring, made of precious and enduring metal, gold, is an outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts in a love which has no end. They have also chosen to write their own vows, which I ask them to read to one another while exchanging rings." Their was a sudden flood of movement as Jeff handed Shannon the ring he picked for Aurora. It was white gold with an inscription that read, 'I could never stop loving you.' Ashley handed Aurora the ring she had chosen which was also white gold and read, 'You have my heart, soul, and love forever.' Shannon took a deep breath before beginning and Aurora held out her left hand.

"Aurora, when I first met you I couldn't describe what happened to me. It was in the gorilla position backstage in Boston and when you turned around and our eyes locked I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat." A few sniffs were heard among the crowd. Mostly from Shannon and Aurora's mothers. "We didn't really get off to an easy start and our pasts haunted us, but we made it through. I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life when we were on our first date. I was helping you up from that paint covered floor, and before you pulled me back down, just that slight touch of your hand and I knew. I knew that my life would never be the same. I wanted to marry you at the very moment and that feeling hasn't changed. I love you Aurora Lisa Barnes. I promise I will never hurt you and I will always be with you. I know that I will love you forever." He pushed her ring onto her finger and Aurora wiped a tear from her eye, as did most of the people in attendance. Aurora took a deep breath.

"Shannon before I met you I didn't think I would ever love again, nor did I know if I even wanted to. Then I met this sweet man with the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. Things weren't so easy in the beginning, but I wouldn't trade a single moment of it. I knew you were something special when I came back to my room after that fateful party at the hotel and you had waited for me. You have shown me kindness and love, more of both than I could have ever imagined. I told you this once, and it still stands today as it will forever. I'm yours. My heart, my soul, my everything is yours. And I promise you with everything I have, that will never change. I love you." She slipped the ring onto Shannon's finger.

"And now having pledged your love for, and loyalty to each other, and having sealed the pledge with the marriage rings, I do, by the authority vested in me as a minister in the church of Jesus Christ, and in conformity with the laws of the state of North Carolina; pronounce you husband and wife. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may kiss the bride." Shannon leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and Shannon softly stroked her cheek at the kiss intensified. When they broke apart everyone was standing and clapping. The preacher spoke once more and everyone listened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives us great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Shannon and Aurora Moore!" The clapping started up again this time louder. Shannon softly turned Aurora's face so their eyes were locked.

"Well, Mrs. Moore?"

"Yes Mr. Moore?" She replied her eyes shining.

"You, me, for the rest of our lives?" He asked smiling.

"It's more than I could ever ask for." She replied before capturing his lips once more in a mind numbing kiss. "Just don't forget to throw a little wrestling in there." His laughed echoed.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Moore." He said pulling her in very close. "There will be all different kinds of that." She smiled at him and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you." She said softly so that no one but him could hear.

"I love you two." They kissed once more as the party had already started around them.

**Ending Note: Again thanks for reading. I truly hope you loved it, and I hope to see you in my next story!**


End file.
